The Endelíf
by Gingeraffealene
Summary: "NO, DON'T!" The swirling vortex around Merlin seemed to squeeze him and then Gaius was thrown backward and the windows and doors blew outward, raining debris into the corridor and the courtyard below as the magic exploded." After an attempt on the new Court Warlock's life goes strangely awry, Merlin's friends rally around him. De-aged Merlin, but not as you've ever seen it.
1. The Endelif

The Endelíf

"Careful Merlin!" admonished Gaius. "Watch your step!"

Merlin's eyes flashed and some of his stray laundry scooted itself out of his path.

"Don't worry, Gaius. I spelled the whole stack not to spill. Look! No hands! It still won't fall!"

"Merlin, if you keep using your magic for every little thing you'll get lazy."

"Now you just sound like Arthur. Okay fine. _Lïes! _ ...upps!"

The clanging crash birthed in the warlock's tower room resounded through the castle corridors. The pile of magical objects lately gathered from the vaults now lay scattered in all directions across the floor of Merlin's new chambers.

Gaius sighed.

"Well at least nothing was breakable," Merlin commented sheepishly.

"Honestly Merlin. Why didn't you just use your magic to keep them steady?" asked Gaius with eyebrows raised innocently.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, hands on hips. "Didn't you just say.."

Gaius' blank, innocent expression broke into an amused smile and light laughter. Merlin's attempted scowl disappeared as he laughed too.

Lighthearted moments such as these were becoming the norm in these lovely peaceful days. Gaius smiled and joked much more easily than he ever had and Merlin shared his joy. It seemed the freedom and peace that marked the building of Albion was breathing new life into everyone's souls. People were calling it the "Golden Age" and Merlin felt that it was an appropriate name. The Golden Prince had become the Golden King of Legend, eyes flashing gold were becoming a rather commonplace sight, and the peace spawned wealth. The kingdom was flourishing.

It seemed that all was quiet and happy except for a few of the usual bandits and brigands and some rogue sorcerers who used magic for their own selfish ends, committing crimes with far more ease than criminals employing mundane methods. Arthur sent the knights to root out the bandits and he allowed Merlin to confront the sorcerers and try to talk sense into them before bringing them back to Camelot for trial. Arthur definitely wasn't happy about putting his best friend at risk but had to admit that only Merlin had the power to enforce law and order in the magical community.

In his capacity as Court Warlock, Merlin was also kept busy clearing dangerous and evil magical artifacts from the vaults. Uther had gathered every magical object he could. Some were incredibly powerful, some were simple and innocuous such as a mysterious powder that turned out to be laundry soap that got clothes cleaner and brighter. Merlin was tempted to laugh before he considered the probable fate of a simple laundress. Arthur set Merlin the task to rid the land of evil and harmful items but insisted that he not work alone and that he exercise every precaution, therefore, Gaius' duties as Court Physician were lightened for a time so that he could assist Merlin, he being the closest thing Camelot had to an expert on all things magic. Merlin and Gaius systematically went through a few items each week, taking some back to Merlin's tower to investigate more closely. Gaius researched the objects in his books while Merlin probed them and worked them over with his magic.

After collecting the items from the floor and placing them on the table, Merlin picked up a chain with an unusual gleam to it.

"What about this one Gaius?"

A sadness that was becoming all too familiar entered Gaius' eyes.

"Ah, that's another one I recognize personally. It belonged to an acquaintance of mine, Handred, an accomplished sorcerer. It's quite powerful. It works a bit like the reversal necklace that Agravaine planted on Uther to reverse your healing spell."

"So it's fairly benign, then."

"Yes, he often wore it when he went into volatile situations, in the King's service, ironically."

Merlin thoughtfully hefted the chain a couple of times in his hands.

"_Merlin_," Gaius intoned warningly. "I know that face."

"I just want to see it in action!"

"It's not a plaything."

"Gaius, this is my job. And if I have a chance to enjoy my job it's not a sin!"

"Oh all right, but please don't experiment with anything to do with your health, blood, heart, lungs, or the solidity of the castles foundations and walls. And no silent spells! I need to know what's happening."

Merlin rolled his eyes, placed the chain on the table and turned toward the mirror.

"_Onýwaþ weargbrædan__!"_

He grinned at his suddenly dappled reflection, then at Gaius.

"Are freckles innocuous enough for you?" He questioned cheekily.

"Yes, thank you," replied Gaius drily.

Merlin disappeared his freckles and wrapped the chain around his wrist. "_Onýwaþ weargbrædan__!"_ The chain gleamed curiously but Merlin's visage remained flawlessly pale..and perhaps even a tad clearer than normal, if possible. Merlin regarded himself with an interestedly impressed countenance. "Hmmm. Could be useful.."

A knock came at the door.

"Package for you, Lord Merlin."

"James, if you call me Lord Merlin one more time I'm going to turn your boots an interesting shade of purple."

The servant just grinned at him and handed him a rather small box with a letter bound to the top of it. "Almost ready for lunch? I can send up Eldie.." He smiled slyly.

Merlin waved him off as he detached and opened the note.

"Interesting."

"What does it say?" asked Gaius as he bent over his book with a quill.

Merlin cleared his throat and read, "_Emrys, word has reached us of your efforts in sorting objects of power and determining their magic. We have safeguarded this item, but the knowledge of its purpose was lost when many of our people died in the Purge. We wish to entrust it to your keeping. May its purpose be revealed in your hands.'_"

Merlin lifted the top from the box and found, nestled inside, a block of metal with the raised carving of an old man's head. The man's beard trailed from the face of the cube down the other side. Curious, Merlin held his hand above it sending his magic to explore it.

"There's definitely magic there."

"What is it?" Gaius asked idly curious as he recorded the details and effects of Handred's chain in the catalog.

"Oh. Looks like there's another note beneath it. It appears to be a block of metal with a picture of an old man's head...and he's got quite the beard."

Gaius' head shot up at Merlin's words and he shouted "NO, DON'T!" just as the young man reached in and picked it up.

Gaius stared aghast as powerful magic swirled about his ward like thick, brown smoke. Merlin yelled as his magic rushed forward and battled the force trying to invade him. The chain on his wrist sparkled and sparked. The swirling vortex around Merlin seemed to squeeze him and then Gaius was thrown backward and the windows and doors blew outward, raining debris into the corridor and the courtyard below as the magic exploded.

-M-

Arthur met the returning patrol in the courtyard as he strode from the direction of the stables.

"Gwaine, any trouble?"

"Only a serious lack of taverns," grinned the knight.

An almighty explosion cut the conversation short as rubble and glass rained down from above. Screams issued from people in the square and horses bolted. Knights and guards ducked and covered their heads with their arms for protection from the stone and shards of glass showering them. Arthur and the knights looked up seeking the source of the destruction.

"Merlin's tower!" cried Percival. Gwaine and Arthur were already racing up the steps.

The corridors were filled with knights, servants, nobles and guards milling about in terrified reaction to the concussion that had rumbled through the castle. "MOVE!" the king bellowed as he and the knights frantically dashed up the stairs and through the halls toward the Sorcerer's Tower.

Arthur skidded to a stop as he saw Merlin's scattered, mutilated possessions littering the hallway in front of the lopsided doors that had obviously been violently blown open. He cautiously but quickly approached the doorway and surveyed the destruction. Glass, books and odd items littered the floor. Loose papers were still floating about, and, of all the furniture, only the bed remained on its feet.

A strange sort of terrified crying sounded from behind the upended table where the king spotted a pair of buckled boots. Arthur ran to Merlin as others began to gather. Merlin's eyes were wide with fear and he reached desperately for the king as soon as Arthur came within reach. Arthur gripped his friend's face between his hands searching for any injury or clue as to the cause of his distress. Merlin's cry changed and he burrowed his face frantically into Arthur's chest and pressed against him as though seeking safety from a nightmare. Bewildered, Arthur embraced him firmly.

A deep groan was heard from the floor beneath the fallen dressing screen.

"Gaius!" The knights hurried to rescue the old man. Percival and Gwaine lifted the wooden screen off him while Leon knelt beside him.

"Gaius! What happened? Are you hurt?"

The old man groaned again and struggled to sit up with Leon's assistance.

"Merlin" he murmured. "Where is he?"

Arthur shouted above Merlin's continued cries. "He's here Gaius!"

Gaius began to fight his way to his feet but Leon tried to gently push him back down.

"Gaius, sit still a moment. It looks as though you had a nasty fall."

"I'm alright! I'm right enough! Let me see my boy!"

Merlin was still crying in the strange, panicky, high pitched way as he pressed himself tightly into Arthur's chest. Gaius crouched beside him and pried one of his hands away from Arthur's tunic in an effort to get a look at his face and the crying impossibly increased. After a moment of struggle Merlin chanced a look at Gaius. Gaius took in the desperate tear filled eyes of his ward and caught a glimmer of recognition. Merlin now fisted a hand tightly into Gaius' robes, his body shaking fit to fly apart. Arthur gathered him back into his fierce embrace rocking slightly in an effort to calm his friend.

"What's happened to him Gaius?!" he demanded, beginning to panic himself as Merlin's sobs turned into gasps and he began hyperventilating. Suddenly the overwrought warlock went limp and quiet.

"Take him to my chambers quickly while he's unconscious. If I am right he will need sedation," Gaius replied without answering the question.

Gwaine and Percival moved to help Arthur carry Merlin's lanky form to the physician's chambers. Hesitating with their burden, they watched as Gaius hastily scanned the debris scattered about on the floor, scooped up a box, pulled a piece of parchment from it, then turned the box upside down over a block of metal, trapping it inside and slid it across the floor and underneath the bed.

"Seal these chambers, Sire! No one is to touch a single thing!"

The king gestured to several guards who were among the curious onlookers gathering in the hallway.

"The three of you remain on duty here until I return and order otherwise. You heard Gaius. No one - _absolutely no one_ \- may enter."


	2. The Plan

Leon assisted the limping, elderly physician into his chambers as the knights moved to lay Merlin on the patient bed. When Gaius saw where they were headed he quickly stopped them. "No. Not there. Put him in his old room!" He followed them up the stairs moments later with several potion vials.

They laid Merlin's long lanky form on the bed and retreated quietly leaving Gaius alone with his charge to complete an examination. Moments later, Gwen burst into the room.

"What happened! The servants were saying they saw you carrying Merlin…"

Arthur moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Gaius is looking him over. We don't know yet exactly what's happened." She leaned into his embrace and felt his heart pounding.

"Arthur." She looked past his controlled kingly mask and into his eyes reading the frantic worry there and pulled him to her more closely in an attempt to comfort him.

The friends remained clustered at the foot of the short stairway up to Merlin's old room waiting in worried silence until the door opened and Gaius slowly and painfully descended, clutching a piece of parchment and a blackened chain in one hand.

"How is he?" "What happened?" jumbled the chorus of voices. Gaius held up his free hand for quiet.

"Merlin has been cursed. An object of dark magic was delivered and he touched it before I could stop him. There was a mix of magic between his own, the cursed object and this chain from the vaults that he had on him at that moment. I can only guess at the effects."

No one moved or spoke, waiting expectantly for him to continue.

"He appears to have mentally and emotionally reverted back to an extremely young age."

"What?! He's lost his mind?" Arthur demanded clarification, still severely shaken by the state of his friend.

"Sire, please. He is not deranged. He knows us, and that leads me to believe that his memory is intact, but his communication skills are only rudimentary and he's frightened. He's very, very young mentally and emotionally."

Gwen spoke up, "What do you mean by very, very young, Gaius?"

"As far as I can discern, his mind is that of a toddler right now. ..Not more than perhaps one, maybe two years old, I'd say."

Arthur sat down hard on the bench. Everyone looked at him.

"A toddler. Merlin. Emrys, the most powerful being in the world, has the mind of a one year old."

The rest of the friends in the room suddenly also needed to sit down.

"Tell me exactly what happened Gaius," demanded Arthur.

"Merlin was working with a reversal object from the vaults, Sire. He had the chain on his wrist when a package was delivered. There was a note saying that this object would be better off in his hands, making it sound rather innocent, but it could not have been innocent at all. Whoever put that object in the box would have known better than to ever touch it. I am sure that this was a direct attempt on Merlin's life."

Arthur's heart filled with dread and anger.

"What was it?"

"It is the _Endelíf_, a dark relic from more barbaric times. A way to rid yourself of unsuspecting enemies. The curse falls upon anyone who touches it. The victim ages to the point of death and beyond within moments. All that is left of them is dust."

Gwen gasped in horror, "Are you certain someone sent this to Merlin on purpose?!"

Every face in the room burned with outrage. Gaius wearily lowered himself to the bench and handed the parchment to the king with shaking hands.

"Yes, I am certain. They were counting on his ignorance regarding magical artifacts to accomplish their design. This note was inside the box with the _Endelíf_. It is a message for you, Sire."

Arthur gripped the note and read with a sickened expression, "_Your Majesty, if you are missing your pet, the traitorous warlock who does your dirty work destroying magical artifacts, you should probably check the bottom of your boots. He is nothing but dust now. The punishment was fitting. He betrayed his own. Through his power you have maintained the facade of allowing magic in Camelot only to rule and regulate it, binding sorcerers' powers in an effort to prop up your own. But now nothing will hinder the full, glorious return of magic to its rightful place...your throne. You may have been powerful once, but you are nothing without Emrys. Look to your defenses. You will have little time left once all sorcerers realize that we are rid of our supposed savior, the Traitor._"

Gaius sighed heavily into the new silence. "I imagine this was the only way they could think of defeating him. To take him by surprise and age him. Either they did not know or they did not believe that he is immortal."

Everyone swallowed at the terrible reminder.

"I shudder to think what the consequences would have been for him had he not been wearing Handred's chain. He might not have died, I don't know for sure, but his condition would have been horrific until his magic overcame the curse. As it is, I believe his magic combined with Handred's prevented his physical aging and stopped him reaching the point of death. Handred's chain may have been what reversed the aging and caused him to be young."

Arthur looked up from his hands. "What in the world do we do now? How do we restore him? Can it be done?"

The older man sighed heavily again. "Of course I really cannot say for certain, Sire, but I do believe that he will be restored. If so, it will take time. The curse is strong, but Merlin's magic is stronger. His recovery rate from such occurrences has always surprised me. He could grow out of it quite quickly."

Pushing away horrified thoughts of how commonplace Gaius' reference to Merlin's recovery rate made those 'occurrences' sound, Arthur tried to focus on the immediate issue.

"He has to grow out of the curse?"

"I believe so, Sire."

Silence reigned as they all pondered the predicament. Gwen finally broke the silence.

"Hunith has been through this before in a way. She'll know how to help."

Gaius nodded uncertainly. "It would be a boon if she were here, however I believe the most difficult stage will be the next few hours or possibly days while he is still young enough to display his confusion, terror and temper without restraint. His magic is instinctual and his control could well be non-existent. Once he approaches a maturity level where we can reason with him the situation will not be quite so dire."

Leon looked uncomfortable. "Sire, I hate to suggest it, but should he be taken away from Camelot until the worst has passed?"

All the friends glanced uncomfortably around at each other. Gwaine bridled openly at the suggestion. Arthur felt ill.

"What do you think Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"How can you possibly even consid.." Gwaine began heatedly.

"You KNOW I don't want to, Gwaine! But I am KING and must think of every.." Arthur began yelling back, but Gaius' grave countenance and impatient nod cut them both off.

"Sire, he still seems to know us and know where he is. I think removing him from familiar faces and surroundings would be traumatic for him and therefore to the kingdom. Although it is a risk, it would be better to keep him in a place he recognizes and feels secure."

Arthur scrubbed his face with his hands. "I completely agree, but a severely magical toddler could spell destruction for Camelot if not handled well." The others watched as he pondered silently. Gwen squeezed his arm comfortingly. Finally he looked up again. "Keeping him here is dangerous but sending him away would be wrong. I cannot and will not send him away from my protection. He'll stay here. We'll just have to keep him as calm, comfortable and happy as possible. Gaius what help will you need?"

Everyone breathed a relieved sigh. Danger to Camelot was not taken lightly, but it was not new. And this was Merlin.

"Sire," Gaius hesitated "I cannot simply sequester him here alone with me. I love Merlin dearly and he is a son to me, but I have never cared for a child of such a young age. And although he is rather slender, I cannot physically manage him by myself; he is still a fully grown man. I will need help and I believe that for Merlin's benefit it must be his closest friends, people he recognizes and trusts."

They all looked at each other acutely aware that this could well be one of the most perilous tasks they would ever undertake.

"Who among us has experience caring for very young children?" asked Gwaine.

Many eyes turned toward Gwen. Arthur put his arm around her looking uncomfortable and protective. Dealing with Merlin at this volatile stage would be not only perilous but also incredibly awkward. She glanced up at him.

"I'd be glad to stay with him, however I've only helped birth babies and watched a few children. Truthfully, I was most often working with my father in the forge until I began working in the castle and was appointed maid to Morgana."

Surprisingly, Percival stepped forward. "I watched over my younger brother, William, from the time he was an infant while my parents worked in the fields. I will gladly stay with Merlin as long as needed."

Arthur looked relieved but thoughtful.

"Percival, you've just returned from a week long patrol. Merlin seems to find some comfort in my presence right now. You should take some rest and return in the morning. I'll stay with him tonight."

Gaius broke in, "Sire, might I suggest that you take some time to reassure the council and refresh yourself? I've given Merlin a rather strong sleeping draught. He will be asleep for several hours. It will give us time to make whatever preparations we can."

Arthur nodded and turned to leave along with the others but halted as Gaius called out, "Arthur. Remember: keep Merlin's chambers sealed. There are dangerous objects from the vaults besides the _Endelíf_ in there. I'll sort it myself as soon as I get the chance. But until then no one can enter for any purpose. No one."

The king nodded and replied, "I'll go so far as to seal off the entire corridor."


	3. 1 year old

Arthur appeared at the door of Gaius' chambers just after the sun had set.

"Has he awoken?"

"No Sire. I expect he could awaken at any moment, but this whole ordeal will have exhausted him. Hopefully he'll sleep until morning."

Arthur entered the room with an almost embarrassed air carrying a bundled up blanket. At Gaius' inquisitive eyebrow he said, "I was just trying to find something to make him more comfortable since he's back in his old room."

Gaius moved about filling several vials of what Arthur recognized to be very strong sleeping draughts. "That's very kind of you, Sire." He noticed Arthur looking at the draughts. "This is just in case he's too upset to be manageable when he awakens."

"Ah. Do you really think he might be?" Arthur asked in trepidation, trying to picture dosing an angry and unruly all-powerful warlock.

"I can only imagine that he would be incredibly confused and anxious. Because his magic works on an instinctual level his emotions could cause some trouble. Of course, his magic will be straining to throw off the curse which could weaken the potency of any instinctual magic and would also take a physical toll on his energy. Add to that the emotional exhaustion of such an unnerving experience... I'm hopeful that the struggle will be minimal."

Arthur sat down on the bench watching Gaius stopper the vials. He tried to imagine the terror of suddenly finding oneself unable to fully communicate and trying to process adult memories from a toddler's point of view. The fact that Merlin's incredible gift responded to his emotions and instincts had actually given his friend an edge in dangerous situations but he feared that would not bode well for them in the coming hours and days. Hopefully they'd be able to somehow calm the warlock before anything happened that Merlin would regret when he was fully functional again. If Merlin were to finally come to himself and find that he had harmed his friends or Camelot in any way it would devastate him.

Finally, vials prepared and stoppered, Gaius lowered himself to the bench with a groan. With a guilty jolt, Arthur remembered that the old man had taken quite a beating that day. He surveyed the physician with concern.

"Gaius, have you taken a moment to care for yourself? Being thrown down so forcefully must have hurt." He broke off as they both started with apprehension. A series of clunking sounds issued from behind the closed door to Merlin's room that quickly began to escalate in volume and frequency. Arthur rushed up the steps. Gaius followed as hastily as he could.

Arthur threw open the door to find an unexpected sight. Merlin sat on his bed smiling in amusement while enthusiastically banging a cup repeatedly against the bedside table for no good reason.

"Merlin? How...how are you?" He cautiously approached the bed.

Merlin dropped the cup, reached out and grasped the hem of Arthur's tunic and tugged on it.

"Hi!" he beamed. "Hi, hi, hi!" He was positively wiggling with delight.

Gaius and Arthur traded surprised and relieved looks. It seemed many of their fears would not be immediately realized. Merlin's cheerful nature was winning out over whatever confusion lurked within him.

Arthur bent down and murmured a soft greeting as he looked into his friend's eyes. Merlin gazed back at him unwaveringly and suddenly lurched forward bumping his head against Arthur's forehead.

"Ow!" Arthur recoiled, rubbing his forehead, and Merlin burst into peals of laughter. Merlin pitched forward again knocking his head against Arthur's with even more force.

"Hey! Ow!"

Merlin began cackling again at Arthur's pained expression. As he leaned in again for a third time, Arthur dodged and reprimanded him irritatedly.

"Stop it, Merlin!" He rubbed his forehead. He was going to have either a bruise or a goose egg in the middle of his forehead tomorrow. "Fantastic," he growled, "A great bruise right where no one can miss it. Not the kingliest look I could hope for."

Merlin's cheerful countenance crumpled; his eyes filled with tears and he began to cry.

Gaius shuffled forward anxiously and watched in surprise as the king murmured a soft "I'm sorry, Merlin" and sat down on the bed to hold Merlin comfortingly against him as he had earlier. Merlin quieted and Gaius caught the king's whispered words.

"Don't worry, my friend. We'll get through this. Here, Merlin. Look! I brought you my softest blanket. It always makes me feel better. It's yours now. Here, let me wrap you up." Arthur carefully wound the blanket around his friend's shoulders and smiled when Merlin grasped the edges and curled into it. He gently pushed Merlin back against the pillow. "You should sleep more. It's been a rough day. Have a good night now."

Merlin panicked as Arthur got up to leave. "Noh!" A chair slid across the floor to Merlin's bedside and knocked Arthur painfully in the knees. Arthur took the hint and sat down. "Okay, okay, Merlin. I'll stay with you. Don't worry. I'm not leaving." The king looked over at the physician. "It looks like I'll be staying in here for the night, Gaius. Surely you need to rest. You do have something for your pain, don't you?"

Gaius sighed deeply and nodded his gratitude. "Yes, Sire. I admit I am quite sore. I'll take one of my own sleeping draughts if you are sure you'll be fine for the night." He reached over and patted Merlin reassuringly on the shoulder then pushed the black hair away from the young man's eyes. "Good night, my boy." Merlin stared at him steadfastly. Gaius sighed again, rubbed his back, and rather gratefully excused himself.

Merlin's gaze swiveled back to Arthur, who looked into the utterly innocent depths of those blue eyes searching for any trace of the Merlin he knew. He saw nothing, no cheeky spark, no thoughtful and serious contemplation, only openness, dependence, and innocence. But then, he thought, running back over his memories of Merlin's delight in simple things, somehow, in spite of all Merlin had suffered, he had never completely lost his childlike innocence. He thanked the gods that even a small portion of that precious part of his friend had always managed to endure.

"This must be so strange for you. I know it is for me," he muttered.

Merlin merely gazed at him silently.

Arthur sighed, "You're very quiet this way. Don't get me wrong! I do not miss your inane prattle at all, but this silence is a bit unnerving." He fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "You don't have to keep staring at me you know. You can just go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep now." He blew out the candle on the table and made himself comfortable in the chair watching the light from the doorway reflect in Merlin's wide eyes until those eyes began closing and then so did his own.


	4. 2-3 years old

Percival knocked softly before peeking around the door. Gaius groaned and shifted on his bed.

"Oh, good morning, Percival."

"Am I too early?"

"No, no. These old bones just aren't moving very quickly today."

"Can I help you?"

"No thank you. I'm sure Merlin will shortly be needing us. If you'd go check on him?"

Percival ascended the steps to see a ruffled, disheveled king sprawled precariously in a chair with arm draped down, hand resting on the dark, tousled head of the young man in bed. Percival retreated and quietly addressed Gaius.

"They're both still out."

Gaius groaned again as he tried to stand. Percival hurried to his side. Gaius winced and swallowed his pride enough to rely on the knight's strength to bring him to his feet.

"Can I get you something? You fell hard yesterday, I think you should stay down for a bit longer."

"I believe I'll take you up on your offer of help at some point. I fear I'll need some ointment applied to my back. I.."

Arthur's voice sounded from Merlin's chamber.

"Merlin? Good morning, Merlin. How are you feeling today. Wait, what are you..? Stop! Gaius!" called Arthur. "Gaius!"

Percival dashed back up the stairs only to be barreled into by a frantic king hustling out of the room as fast as possible.

"Chamber pot, Gaius!"

Percival and the king tumbled to the floor, arms and legs tangled and lay stunned and winded for a moment.

"All done!" chirped Merlin from the room above.

All three men grimaced and Arthur slapped Percival's shoulder, "Good luck. I'll send a servant to fill a bath."

The knight and the king disentangled themselves and Arthur headed for the door.

"arTHUR! No!"

The door slammed shut in front of Arthur's face and they looked around to see Merlin's face poking around the doorway.

"Merlin. Don't worry Percival has come to see you. I have to go get you some breakfast! Doesn't that sound good?"

"No!" Merlin sat down on the steps breathing quickly and looking ready to cry.

Percival retrieved his bag from the floor, moved closer to the young man and in a soft, coaxing tone said, "Merlin, I brought you a present." He drew out a wood carving of a clever looking fox frozen mid-stride. The carving was exquisite and the colors were beautiful. The fox was stained orange on its coat and black on the tips of its ears, nose, paws and tail. It's chest was painted a lovely white. "This belonged to my little brother. I thought you'd like it."

Merlin couldn't help himself. He tore his teary eyes away from Arthur and looked at the small fox in Percival's hands then reached for it. Arthur quietly slipped out the door.

-M-

Gwen approached the door and listened before knocking. All seemed calm enough. Then she heard Percival's and Gaius' voices.

"Well, the floor got cleaner."

"I had no idea you were such an optimist, Percival."

She knocked lightly and announced, "Breakfast!"

Percival was sopping up water from what looked to have been a very active bath. A dripping, bedraggled Gaius was pushing bottles onto a shelf and Merlin, clad only in a loose tunic and trousers, was laying on the floor playing with a small toy before his eyes.

"I brought you some breakfast from the kitchens. Arthur mentioned you might have your hands too full to cook today." She smiled at Gaius who looked immensely grateful.

"Merlin? Are you hungry?"

Merlin ignored her in favor of giving the toy all his attention.

"I don't know that we should push him to eat right now. The bath was an absolute disaster. Perhaps he'll let us know when he's hun…" Gaius stopped as a piece of bread floated from the tray into Merlin's hand and he began to nibble at it, eyes still locked on the small wooden animal in his other hand.

"Well, that was easy," commented Percival. All three sat down to breakfast and watched the young man as he played quietly with the fox.

"This doesn't seem too bad. He seems content to just be let alone," said Gwen.

Percival just looked at her and Gaius smiled thinly. "Yes. Indeed he does seem to prefer being left to his own distractions ...at this point. You were fortunate to miss the excitement earlier."

The three friends watching the young man tensed as he started up holding the fox directly before his glowing eyes. He whispered garbled, unintelligible words to the toy and it came to life, wiggling in his hand. He chuckled gleefully and released it to the freedom of the floor following it along on hands and knees as it clattered and jumped in the remaining puddles of bath water.

"Merlin, don't get wet and dirty! Come eat some more breakfast."

"Noh."

Gwen tried. "Are you hungry, Merlin? I have more bread and butter!"

"Noh."

Percival didn't say a word but rolled a blueberry across the floor. Merlin's attention was diverted from the little fox in a flash. He snatched the blueberry and before either Gwen or Gaius could stop him he popped it in his mouth and looked up for more.

Gaius shot Percival a disapproving look.

"Sorry. I just know he loves blueberries. He always snacks along the way if we run into bushes while we're on patrol."

He handed the bowl of berries to Gwen and coaxed Merlin to sit beside her before he returned to mopping up the floor.

Gwen handed Merlin a few berries and noticed that his attention had turned to the open window where the sounds of chirping birds filtered in on a fresh breeze. After a while she managed to get him to eat another slice of bread, a bit of cheese and drink a cup of water.

"Well, I've got to get back. I'll come by later and bring some dinner." As she stood to leave Merlin gripped her sleeve and moved toward the door with her.

"No, Merlin. Stay here, all right?" Gwen admonished him gently.

"No."

"Yes, Merlin. Stay here with me and Percival." Gaius moved to block the door.

"No-oh!" Merlin whined and pointed sadly at the window.

"Perhaps we can go outside another day. You aren't feeling quite right and you should stay here and get some rest."

"No!" Merlin moaned and to everyone's distress his eyes filled with tears.

Percival hastily scooped up the soft blanket then retrieved the few remaining blueberries. "Merlin," he coaxed, "Look!" He held out the bowl of blueberries temptingly. Merlin glanced tearfully at the window again then apparently decided he was still hungry and opted for comfort. He moved to sit beside Percival on the patient cot and picked at the berries. Gwen smiled and left as Percival draped the soft blanket about his charge's shoulders and wrapped his arms comfortingly around the smaller man as though he were a little boy. Merlin rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Should he be tired already, Gaius?" asked Percival.

"He is under quite a lot of strain. I'm not sure what to expect, but it makes sense that he would be tired. Using magic could exacerbate that. I'm not sure how much effort it took for him to will some of his magic into the toy but it could take a toll. Perhaps he'd be willing to rest in his room for a while."

Percival nodded and gently led Merlin up to his room then returned shortly, leaving the door slightly open.

"I think you're right. He was pretty close to dropping off. He's probably already asleep."

Suddenly the little fox on the floor clattered to life again and trotted across the floor and up the steps. Gaius and Percival grinned.

"Well, almost."

After a few minutes of observant silence and no new sounds from the small room above, Percival addressed Gaius.

"Would now be a good time to apply some ointment to your back?"

Gaius grimaced, and nodded. He rummaged through his shelves and then handed Percival a small pot of strong smelling ointment.

He turned around and sat down on the bench to remove his outer robe and his tunic, wincing at the difficulty of pulling his shirt over his head. Percival looked over and almost gasped aloud. The old man's back was heavily bruised black and purple. No wonder he had been moving with so much difficulty.

"That looks pretty bad, Gaius."

"Then it must look like it feels," the physician replied mournfully. "No matter. Nothing is broken and it will heal. It'll just take some time. That ointment may need mixing. It separates if left sitting too long."

Percival glanced around, "Do you have a stirring stick for this?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. There should be one on the shelf there."

Percival turned away and carefully pushed various implements aside, searching until he heard a gasp behind him and turned.

"Ow," whispered a very distressed young warlock standing at the foot of the stairs beside the bench, clutching his blanket and fox to his chest, staring at Gaius' battered back.

Percival moved to intercept him, but Merlin was quicker. He dropped his comforts and softly placed his hands on Gaius' back. Percival drew back as Merlin's teary eyes shone gold and a glow spread from his hands to the startled old man who half turned and cried out in alarm, "Merlin, No!"

The magic only intensified and Percival stood rooted where he was as the glow flared brightly and completely encompassed the elderly man's entire body. The ugly bruises faded from black and purple to green and then to yellow before disappearing completely.

Merlin sagged and Percival dropped the jar of ointment and caught him as his knees gave out. Gaius practically sprang from the bench. Percival pulled Merlin over to Gaius' bed and laid him down. The physician held his ward's face between his hands looking him over anxiously as the young man's eyelids fluttered, fruitlessly trying to stave off sleep.

"Oh my boy. What have you done? You need to save your magic for healing yourself. We need you to get better soon."

The words, spoken tenderly, were obviously lost on the young man who was now completely fast asleep. It was almost frightening to the two men bending over him just how rapidly he'd fallen so deeply asleep.

"Do you think he hurt himself, Gaius?" asked Percival worriedly.

"No. I don't believe so, however it takes huge amounts of power to accomplish magical healing, and unfortunately for Merlin, I now feel better than I have in years. I fear he's set back his own healing."

Shaking his head, he retrieved his tunic and pulled it effortlessly over his head while Percival grabbed a nearby rag and began to clean splattered ointment from the floor.

When the king came to visit at lunchtime Merlin was still sleeping heavily. Upon hearing the report of the morning's events Arthur left feeling troubled and angered that even the virtual obliviousness of infancy could not quell his friend's self sacrificing tendencies.

Merlin slept all the rest of that day and on through the night.


	5. 3-4 years old

"Let's go! Let's go!"

Percival snorted, suddenly awake and jumped up to catch Merlin's wrist as the warlock rushed past the patient cot the knight was kipping on.

"Merlin! Wait!" Percival didn't release his grip and gently pulled the young man back toward him. "Good Morning, Merlin."

"Hi!" beamed the young warlock. "Let's go!"

Gaius stepped around his dressing screen. "Good morning, my boy. Where are you going?"

Merlin smiled widely and pointed out the window.

"Let's go!"

Gaius and Percival traded concerned looks. They hadn't really considered what they would do if Merlin took it into his head to leave.

"Merlin, do you mean you want to go outside?" asked Gaius.

The young warlock's look of delight lit up the room. "Yes!"

"But what about breakfast? You need to eat first. Come sit down and we'll have something lovely to eat. I have some sweet bread your friends sent up from the kitchen for you," the old man coaxed.

Merlin's sunny countenance began to cloud. Percival quietly approached him and looked directly into his eyes and nodded kindly toward the table then gently took his arm and led him over. Merlin's pique mellowed as he accepted a slice of sweet bread, alternately staring expectantly at Percival and the open window. A knock sounded at the door moments later and the king walked in.

"Arfur!" Merlin called cheerfully around a mouthful of bread, causing the king to grin and take a seat beside his friend.

"So this is where the last of the sweetbread went! I was told there wasn't anymore to be had," he commented and grabbed a slice.

"Arfur!" Merlin, still speaking through a mouthful of bread, put his hands on Arthur's cheeks and pushed his face toward the window. "Metshgo!"

"Um, yeah, that's really nice." He searched for Gaius or Percival out of the corner of his eye, his face still held captive. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Sire, Merlin wants to go outside," replied Gaius.

Arthur gently pulled Merlin's hands down and looked at him regretfully. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't think that's a very good idea."

The young man looked at him, head cocked curiously, obviously not understanding. "Let's go?"

"No, Merlin. You need to stay inside for a few more days. We can't have people see you in this state. If word got out that you were ..incapacitated.. It could lead to trouble."

Merlin frowned a little and stood up. "Let's go." He pointed at the window insistently.

"No."

"Want to!"

"No, Merlin."

Percival scented danger and hurried toward his room to collect his blanket and toy as distractions, but it was too late.

"No!" yelled Merlin and drew his hands into fists. A deep rumble of cracking stone issued from the floor beneath him as he stamped his foot in anger. "Go!" The entire chamber darkened. The sunlight that had formerly been streaming through the window now struggled to penetrate the intense atmosphere in the room. Merlin's anger was palpable.

Fear gripped the men's hearts. Fear for themselves, for the castle and for their young friend. The vials on the shelves began to clink and rattle. A clay vessel cracked in half scattering its contents on the floor.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke quietly and firmly, "Merlin, come here." Somehow the words were both a gentle appeal and a firm command. And Merlin could not deny the call of the other half of his coin, no matter his state of mind. Arthur reached out and gripped the warlock's shoulders. "Stop it. I know you're unhappy, but stop this right now." The heaviness in the air slowly dissipated and light returned. He made to wrap his arms around his friend, but Merlin flopped down to sit on the floor looking thoroughly downhearted. Tears spilled as he sat at Arthur's feet and his sniffles turned into sobs. Arthur looked helplessly to Gaius and Percival who still appeared shaken. "What do we do now?"

Merlin answered the question by sadly making his way up the steps. Percival reached out to comfort him as he passed but Merlin cried out angrily and shrugged away. He went into his room and slammed the door. Heartbroken crying continued behind the door. The three men took seats at the table again, trading uncomfortable looks.

"He won't last like this, Arthur. He will need to leave this room soon. He's never done well with being cooped up and having his freedom restricted. He's been especially sensitive to it ever since the ban was lifted."

"I know, Gaius. I know. But there's more at risk than simple embarrassment. His protection, as well as the security of the kingdom is at stake. The sorcerers who sent him that, that.."

"Endelíf"

"Yes, that. They'll be waiting for a sign of weakness to wreak havoc."

Percival spoke up, "Won't they think their plan succeeded if he remains hidden from everyone anyway, Sire?"

Arthur nodded, "That could be, but they'll see no signs of change or mourning and that will keep them guessing until he's a little more stable. I'm not saying he must wait until he's fully conquered the curse, but he really can't go out while he's so volatile and obviously not himself." He addressed Gaius, "Speaking of security, when will you be able to sort out the problem in Merlin's chambers? I want all those objects returned to the vaults as soon as possible. Leaving them laying around is courting trouble."

"I agree. Perhaps today, if Merlin is content for a while, I can slip out."

"What do you think, Percival? Can you handle him on your own?" Arthur turned to Percival who seemed to be only half listening while staring at Merlin's door.

"I think he's a bit too quiet," responded the knight. He hurried up the steps and pushed open the door. "Oh no." He stared in apparent shock then finally shook his head and turned to the others, "You're not going to believe this."

Gaius and the king quickly joined him.

Beyond the open door the sun was shining down through a few fluffy clouds upon a small, tree-ringed meadow. The walls and ceiling appeared to have vanished. Butterflies and birds were flitting about. A fat rabbit hopped past their feet through the grass. And in the middle of it all lay Merlin, passed out on his blanket.

"What? How?.." gasped the startled king.

"Not again," murmured Gaius.

"Again? He's done this before?"

"No, Sire. I simply meant that, once again, he's used enough magic to severely tax his ability to throw off the curse."

The king huffed, "At this rate it'll take him months to get back to normal!"

Gaius regarded the frustrated king for a moment, reading the worry eating away at him. "Arthur, I agree that it's not good to let him be seen in public, but we've got to do something. He will likely keep using his magic to entertain himself like this and it will continue to slow his healing. I don't think we have much choice. "

Arthur looked from Gaius to Percival, considering his options then bowed to the inevitable.

"All right. Gwaine wanted to watch Merlin at some point. He can take over his care tomorrow. I'm sure he'll provide plenty of distraction. Percival, find him later and fill him in, give him some pointers. Just tell him to keep him busy enough that he won't be using his magic for entertainment. It's fine with me if they leave the town proper and visit the hillside as long as they stay close. And no taverns or I'll reinstate his banishment."

Arthur studied his sleeping warlock then rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

Percival clapped the king's shoulder encouragingly, "Look on the bright side. As long as he's sleeping, Gaius is free to work in Merlin's chambers."

'You're an optimist, Percival," noted Arthur while Gaius smirked at the knight.

"I made a similar observation earlier, Sire. I'll take some breakfast and go straight to Merlin's tower."

The physician and the king retreated as Percival stepped tentatively into the meadow and looked about in wonderment. The animals seemed undisturbed by his presence and continued on about their business. He looked back and gasped. Standing completely alone and strangely out of place, like a doorway to another world, was the open door revealing Gaius' chambers in the space beyond. The walls surrounding the doorway also seemed to have disappeared and the view of the meadow and forest went on and on. He reached out to swipe at the air around the doorway and his hand met the feel of cool stone. _The ceiling and the walls must still be there. _He walked over to sit down beside the slumbering warlock and laid his hand gently on the man's back measuring his slow, deep breaths.

"You're amazing, my friend."

The knight basked in the beauty of his surroundings reflecting that this place looked very much like the meadow where he and his little brother had often played while his parents worked in the fields. He picked up the little fox laying in the grass beside Merlin and rubbed his fingers over it fondly, losing himself upon a pathway of memories that he hadn't allowed himself to follow for a very, very long time.

His father, although a humble farmer, had also been skilled at carving wood. His baby brother's toy fox was the only remnant of the exquisitely lifelike pieces typical of his father's craftsmanship. Percival's own favorite toy, a horse standing strong, mane flowing and head held high, had burned in the fire when the raiders came. He could almost hear his mother's voice calling to him on the soft breeze to bring William and come back inside for lunch. His younger brother had been his constant companion for the entirety of little William's short four years of life. And now, laying back on the grass, Percival was flooded with memories of long afternoons playing games, exploring fields and nearby streams, and eating berries with his towheaded little brother.

The pain of losing his family had infected all of Percival's childhood memories and he'd pushed them all away to avoid the torment, but sitting here in the sunshine watching over a very young Merlin, they spilled over the boundaries he'd maintained so carefully. He allowed himself to shed tears, to heal and to smile.

When Merlin began to stir in the late afternoon, the magic faded away like a dream. The meadow and the sunshine disappeared, however the animals did not. The birds and butterflies flew discontentedly from perch to perch inside the small room and the rabbit found a hiding spot under the bed as the walls, ceiling and furnishings made their reappearance.

Percival reached over and brushed Merlin's hair back from his eyes.

"Are you awake?"

Merlin heaved a deep sigh and blinked his eyes open and smiled sleepily. Percival smiled back at him. "Want to play?"

Merlin's pulled himself up to sit beside his friend and took a hold of Percival's thumb and began picking at it while watching him hopefully.

"Hmmm, what should we play?" pondered the knight aloud. Suddenly, the scratching and scrabbling sounds of the rabbit beneath the bed were heard. Percival grinned, "How about 'Catch the Rabbit'?"

The animals must have been summoned, Gaius concluded later that evening as he, Gwen - who'd stopped by for a quick visit - and the knight awkwardly did their best to shoo the birds and butterflies out the window while Merlin watched and cheered, "Go birds! Go!" Finally, task accomplished, Percival tiredly bid them all good night and left carrying an equally exhausted rabbit in his arms.

"Merlin, it's time to stop playing and come for dinner! I made your favorite!"

Merlin's eyes lit up and he scrambled to the table leaving behind his toy on the floor. Gaius handed him a bowl full of some sort of mystery stew.

"There you go. Eat up!" Merlin eyed it warily. Gaius encouraged him, "Go on. It's your favorite!"

Merlin scrunched his face and shook his head no, but all eyes were on him so he hesitantly stuck a spoonful in his mouth and then immediately spit it out on the table and began crying, trying to wipe off his tongue.

"What's wrong, my boy, is it too hot?" Gaius tested the stew with his fingers. Merlin just kept crying and spitting at the floor.

"It's yucky!"

Gaius tasted a spoonful of stew. "It tastes like it always d.." He stopped, eyed the young man in shock then shook his head. "Merlin, you really have always been too kind."

He gathered up the bowls and dumped the stew back into the pot. He brought a small bowl of the last of the blueberries and offered it to Merlin.

"Gwen, do you think you could get some broth and bread from the kitchens? I'm afraid my cooking is inadequate."

She smiled consolingly. "I'll get enough food for the both of you."

"Thank you, my dear." He glanced somewhat dejectedly at Merlin picking at the blueberries with his stained fingers. "I'm afraid I'm no good at this. I've really no business playing at being a father to him. I do love him though."

Gwen turned back and hugged Gaius.

"You're more than wonderful, Gaius. Merlin loves you and you're just what he needs. Gourmet meals are not a requirement for being an excellent father, but love surely is." She squeezed him once more and hurried off.

Merlin climbed off the bench and back to the bed beside the fire and hugged his knees and his soft blanket. After a flash of golden eyes, the small fox clattered to life and ambled over to him. He took it up and studied it in his hands for a moment before looking around in a lost sort of way until he spotted Gaius watching him from the table.

"Gaius?"

"What is it, my boy?"

"Gaius."

The old man wearily worked his way over to the bedside. "Merlin?"

Merlin reached over and wrapped his arms around Gaius' middle and pushed his face into his robes.

Gaius felt his heart melt.

"Here, move over a bit." He pushed Merlin back and sat beside him on the bed. Merlin curled into a ball next to him and lay his head in Gaius' lap. The old man spread the blanket over the young man and stroked his hair comfortingly as Merlin languidly gazed into the fire, eyes blinking slowly, reflecting the firelight. Merlin reached out and gamboled the wooden fox over Gaius' knees a few times. Gaius smiled softly.

"Do you know, I once saw the most splendid fox in the forest? It was in the fall and the leaves were just beginning to tumble down."

Merlin clutched the little fox to his chest again and snuggled more deeply into Gaius.

"The leaves had all turned colour and I was gathering the last of the herbs. At the end of the day, I stopped for a break. Everything was quiet when I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't be sure of what it was for a moment because it was so well hidden amongst the color of the fallen leaves. Then it moved again, and I held myself quite still. It passed in front of me...only as far away as the fire is now."

Gaius gasped softly as sparks materialized the form of a fox above the low flames.

"It was a beautiful thing. His tail was most magnificent."

The flame fox sat upon the logs and seemed to admire its tail.

"It stopped only for a moment to glance at me before darting away into the bushes, but I counted myself lucky to have been so close to such a beautiful creature. It was a lovely evening. And the leaves kept tumbling down."

The fiery fox trotted up and down exploring the crumbling logs before darting behind them and disappearing. Gaius continued absently stroking Merlin's hair and they both gazed mesmerized at the dying fire in silence.

When Gwen returned with food it was to a very sweet scene. Merlin was clearly asleep nestled against the old physician. Gaius' expression was tender as he looked up from the tousled head in his lap. His cheeks were wet.

"Gaius, are you alright?"

"Do you know, I've never told a bedtime story before."


	6. 4-5 years old

It wasn't often that Gaius entertained royalty for breakfast, but Arthur and Guinevere couldn't stay away during the early morning hours. Their demanding schedules of never-ending duties made time a precious commodity...even if it was to be spent visiting an immensely important person: their best friend.

"How old is he Gaius?"

"I'm 26, Arthur! 'Member my birthday party? The agrabats camed again! 'Member? 'Member?" Merlin called from the floor where he was on his stomach under the table watching his toy fox trot about exploring dark nooks and crannies.

"I'd estimate around four or five years old today, Sire. He's entering a highly curious and active stage. We could be in for some excitement if we don't find a way to keep him well occupied."

"I'm sure Gwaine'll be up to the task," Arthur replied, mentally crossing his fingers.

Merlin reached over and tugged on Arthur's pant leg.

"Can you make them come again?"

Arthur looked under the table and met the hopeful gaze of his warlock.

"Who?"

"The funny agrabats!"

"The acrobats? Um, I'm sure we can have them come for your next birthday celebration."

"No! Today! Pleeeeease? Everything here is _boring!_"

His eyes flashed and the breakfast plates rolled off the table, danced to the floor and began spinning like tops, soon followed by cups and cutlery.

"Merlin! Stop that," admonished Gaius.

The dishes settled to rest as the young warlock dropped his head and sulked, "It wasn't hurting anything." He retreated far under the table and Gaius sent the king a meaningful look.

A moment or two later there was a brief knock and the door swung open to reveal Gwaine bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Good Morning all! I came to see how my best friend is doing today. Percival says it's my turn for a day of fun."

He looked down at Merlin's hand waving from underneath the edge of the table.

"Hi Gwaine! Hi!"

He leaned forward with a grin to search for his friend's singular blue eyes and narrow face under the table.

"Just a moment, Gwaine," Arthur stopped him then lowered his voice a bit. "Did Percival fill you in? You can take him to the fields and the forest just outside the town but don't go far. We need him to be kept safe, happy and mostly out of contact with people. And try to keep him busy enough that the magic is kept to a minimum."

Gwaine saluted casually, "Got it, Princess."

"Gwaine," growled Arthur, "I need you to take this seriously."

Gwaine's easygoing air evaporated and the knight met the king's eyes with the utmost gravity.

"Your Majesty, there is _nothing_ I take more seriously than Merlin's well being and protection." His chin jerked up and his tone lightened a bit. "Sounds to me like today his well being calls for a bit of fun. So fun it shall be. Don't worry. I swear by all that I hold holy, Arthur, not a hair of his head will come to harm."

A slender hand smudged with a sludgy substance snaked out from under the table and latched onto Gwaine's boot.

"Will you play with me? Nothing around here is fun," complained Merlin.

A noxious smell filtered through the room. Arthur wrinkled his nose as Gwen sniffed and her eyes began to water. Gwaine eyed the mucky slime Merlin's hand left behind on his boot.

"Merlin, Mate, what are you doing under there?"

"I'm helping!"

Gaius, Gwen and Arthur stood up and quickly backed away to peer under the table. Beneath the table Merlin was busily mixing and stirring the contents of several vials and containers as he rubbed his hands through the evil looking mixture on the floor. He rubbed an apparent itch on his cheek and then patted his hair, painting it with the foul smelling goop as well. "I'm making medicine!" His eyes flashed and another ointment jar floated down from one of the shelves. Gaius' eyes slowly slid shut, his expression pained.

The tension in the room was broken by a good natured laugh. Everyone's eyes slid to Gwaine who grinned broadly and said, "Mate, how would you feel about going swimming?"

"Yes yes yes!" Merlin called as he abandoned his impromptu work space, scrambled to his feet and headed for the door. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumped, and a pout crossed his messy face.

"Oh wait, I hafta ask first."

He turned to face Arthur, eyes begging, "Can I go?"

Arthur felt the strangeness of the moment as he nodded to the usually impertinently independent warlock, unsure of just when it was that he stepped into the 'father' role.

"Yay!" Merlin hollered and ran out the door.

Gwaine snatched some soap from the washbasin behind the door and winked. "Percival filled me in on the bath disaster. Might as well kill two birds with one stone!" He paused. "Eh, Gaius, don't forget: magic's allowed now." He nodded toward the mess under the table and left grinning.

Gwen and Gaius looked rather impressed.

Arthur just looked worried.

-M-

The two men made it out of the city without attracting much undue attention. Gwaine scanned the area. Just a bit further on up stream was a spot where the water pooled and there was sufficient depth for a swim and a bath. He glanced over at his carefree friend. It had been surprisingly easy to get through town with no extra attention. Merlin was always cheerful, kind and friendly, waving at friends as they passed. Nothing new or unusual there. Gwaine had been tempted to take horses, but there was no telling how Merlin's current mental capabilities would factor in. He seemed as physically competent as ever, but it was hard to know what was habit and what would require more thought and concentration than he could manage right now. Taking a deep breath and deciding to just enjoy the day with his friend, he accepted that they had nowhere to be and nothing expected of them so they could play away all the time stretching out before them.

Ah, freedom. He'd been here before. He'd lived that way a long time, but not with a friend. Indeed his carefree life devoid of responsibility and purpose had begun as a very young lad. Of course, he'd tried to tell himself that independence from youth onward had been a great thing, but deep down he acknowledged that, in reality, no child ever wanted to be that independent, cut free from parental guidance and care. Quite honestly, it had meant that he'd had little time for true happiness and child's play. As he watched Merlin enjoying himself, he realized that what lay before him now was a legitimate opportunity for some of the fun he'd missed out on.

"Gwaine, catch that frog!" cried Merlin excitedly pointing at a particularly fat croaker. Gwaine whooped and responded without hesitation, dashing forward across the slippery rocks with playful abandon.

-M-

When Merlin and Gwaine returned to the castle at midday they were both in very high spirits, and paid a visit to the king and queen before heading back to Gaius' chambers for lunch.

Merlin pushed open the royals' door and shouted out to the couple, who looked ready to sit down to lunch themselves, "Hey! We gotcha a surprise!"

Gwaine bowed with a flourish and presented a bowl of freshly picked apples.

"We found a great tree but most of the apples were wormy. Merlin fixed that right up though."

The warlock's eyes danced.

"He magically removed the worms and the apples are as good as new, but he felt bad for the worms so he gave them a new apple to live in with all their friends...a veritable inn for worms, you might say."

Merlin was trying and failing to stifle his giggling and he kept looking at one particularly large apple. After Gwen thanked them prettily, Merlin leaned toward her and whispered rather obviously, "Gwen! Don't eat THAT one!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and as soon as they were gone he tossed it out the window.

-M-

Gaius watched Merlin curiously as Gwaine dished some venison and bread onto Merlin's plate. The young man looked a little down.

"What's troubling you my boy? Haven't you been enjoying yourself today? I'm sure it must have been quite nice outside."

The young man stuck his fork into his bread and tapped it against his plate considering his answer.

"I was mean."

"What?"

Merlin squirmed uncomfortably. "I gave Arthur a wormy apple," he whispered ashamedly.

Gwaine grinned widely at Gaius who looked at him in confusion. "I think Arthur will be fine. Don't worry, Merlin."

"It wasn't nice. I don't want him to be mad. I want to play with Arthur too. Can we go play with Arthur, Gwaine?"

"Sure, Mate. We can go back to his chambers after lunch and see if he's got time. You know he's pretty busy being king, though, right? Don't get your hopes up too high, okay?"

"Okay." He pulled the bread from his fork and stuffed it in his mouth.

They ate in silence until the warlock earnestly spouted, "Arthur is a good king. He would even be a good king if he had a duck on his head."

Merlin watched curiously as first Gwaine and then Gaius began chuckling immoderately.

-M-

Merlin practically dragged Gwaine back through the corridors to the king's chambers. Finally he gave up pulling him the last few yards and let go, trusting Gwaine to follow.

"Arthur! Arthur! Wanna play?" he burst through the doors excitedly. The king didn't look up from the papers on his desk. Merlin saw an apple core on his desk and blanched.

"Arthur?"

"Hmmm?" the king replied flatly, engrossed in what he was reading.

"Wanna come play with me and Gwaine? We can have fun," he coaxed.

Arthur finally looked up from his work, exasperated at the interruption.

"Where is Gwaine? I thought he was looking after you!"

"Right here!" called Gwaine as he arrived. "He just .."

"What are you doing letting him go off unattended! I told you to take this seriously!" Arthur interrupted angrily.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. "I was only a couple of yards behind him, Princess. Don't get all.."

Arthur slammed his papers down.

"I told you to take him outside. What's stopping you? He's been wanting to get out there and now all you can do is…"

Gwaine cut him off.

"Listen, Your Highness, this is about what he wants right now, not about what your orders are! I thought you were doing this to help him, not get him out of the way like a dirty piece of laundry!"

"You are the one who assured me that letting him leave Gaius' chambers was in his best interests!" shouted the king.

Merlin covered his ears. "Stop! Stop!" he cried, clearly upset by the angry tones. A stiff breeze picked up inside the chamber rustling the parchment on the desk and sending several sheaves flying in confusion to the floor.

"Merlin!"

Panicking, Merlin stretched his hands toward the king. "Arthur, d-don't be mad! Don't be mad! Sorry! I'm sorry!"

The strengthening breeze lashed even faster through the room, whipping curtains about and tipping the vase of flowers on the table.

Arthur stilled and eyed the warlock cautiously. "It's okay. Shhh. It's okay, Merlin. I'm not angry, I was just ..surprised. I thought you wanted to be outside today."

Merlin continued watching Arthur warily although the breeze subsided somewhat. "But I want to play with you too, Arthur. We are going to go see the chickens and the horses in the stables. You want to come with us? You like horses, too."

The king gestured to his desk. "I can't, Merlin. I have vitally important letters to write and loads of work."

"You want me to help you? I can write a speech for you like last time."

"No, Merlin. You go see the animals with Gwaine. Go on. I have really important things to do right now. When I'm done with the important things I can do something with you."

Merlin's eyes radiated hurt.

"I'll see you later. Maybe at dinner you can tell me all about it. And be sure to stay with Gwaine. Don't run away from him again," he ordered.

Arthur turned his attention to the scattered parchments on his desk and floor then let out a small frustrated huff as he began snatching them up.

"And now, I get to sort out this mess," he muttered in irritation.

Gwaine shot a distinctly unfriendly look at the king as Merlin's face crumpled and his lower lip trembled.

"I'm sorry about the worms, Arthur. I'm sorry."

Gwaine gently took Merlin's arm to lead him out of the room.

"C'mon, Mate. Let's leave the king to his work. I know a cave we can explore after we see the animals. It'll be fun. Here, you wait right here by the door. I've gotta give the king a message and then we'll go."

Gwaine ducked quickly back into the chamber and cleared his throat. Arthur looked up.

"Your Majesty, you're a right git."

"Gwaine," he began warningly.

The knight plowed on.

"He would never push you away if the situation were reversed. You would be his priority. You know that. You're king and that's not easy, but you couldn't even take fifteen minutes for him? You just made sure he knows he's not important. Don't you realize how long we've all been trying to get that idea out of his head?" He shook his head in disgust. "You know, even like this he still believes you're the greatest king ever...even if you were to have a duck on your head. His words, not mine."

He bowed too deeply and retreated.

Frustrated and abashed, Arthur continued to watch the doorway, listening to the voices beyond.

"D'you think he was mad about the worms?"

"Nah. Hey, Merlin, Let's get some cakes from the kitchen before we go exploring! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Arthur pushed his chair back and ran his hands through his hair. Gwaine was right. And yet, his duties lay heavily on his mind. Merlin would understand. He always did.

-M-

At dinner, Merlin was bright eyed and full of stories.

"...and it looked really weird but Gwaine said not to lick it, but I did when he wasn't looking and he was right because it tasted really bad and there was a bird that was following us and some deer too, I know 'cause I kept seeing the same ones and Gwaine didn't think they were really the same ones but they were, I know because I asked them and they were. I should've turned them new colors so Gwaine would know it was really the same ones but they didn't want me to because it would make it harder for them to hide. They were nice but the bird was just following us because he thought Gwaine had more cakes but he didn't because we already ate them all."

Gaius interrupted, "Merlin, please eat your dinner."

"Sounds like a pretty eventful day," Arthur remarked in an attempt to engage Merlin.

"Mmmhm," he responded with his mouth full, his attention on his plate.

The king looked to Gwaine whose grin didn't cover the fact that his energy was finally flagging.

"Looks like he wore you out, Sir Gwaine."

"At least I took the opportunity when it presented itself, Sire," Gwaine replied snarkily. He hadn't yet forgiven Arthur for crushing Merlin's hopes earlier.

"We can't all do what we want when we want to, Gwaine," Arthur said mildly annoyed.

"And here we all thought you had so much privilege as king," returned the knight.

"Gwaine," spoke up Gaius reprovingly.

"Merlin understands. He always did when no one else could. He may not like it right now, but when he's himself again he'll agree with me." Arthur sounded like he was still trying to convince himself.

"Of course he will. He's the most self-deprecating man to walk the earth. It's up to us, as his friends, to put him first, not last. And he hasn't changed into someone else. He's himself right now, Your Majesty," replied the knight easily, "You just have to look a little closer to see it."

They all looked over at Merlin, who had grown quiet, and discovered that he'd fallen asleep, his head resting on his arm, a hunk of cheese in his hand..

"I'll get him, Sire," said Percival.

"I'll help you," replied Arthur. They hauled him up to bed and covered him with his soft blanket. Percival fondly pushed his dark hair away from his eyes.

"Looks like he needs a haircut, but that can wait until he's, you know.."

"Yeah," returned the king.

Arthur lingered behind as Percival slipped out. He leaned forward and tucked the blanket closer around his friend.

"Gwaine's right. I'm sorry. I should've taken the time."

Arthur returned to see Percival waking the now-dozing Gwaine.

"Well done Gwaine."

The knight groggily pulled his face off the table.

"Well done? This calls for a trip to the tavern! Oh, who am I kidding. I'm going to bed. Percival my friend, help me get there? My legs don't seem to want to hold me up right now."

Arthur and Gaius bemusedly watched the big man haul the exhausted knight to his feet and support him out the door. The king shook his head.

"Hmm..could it be, maybe, that parenthood is the key to sobriety?"

Gaius drily remarked, "I'd always rather felt the opposite were true."

"Well," amended Arthur, "maybe complete exhaustion is the key...not the parenthood part."


	7. 6-7 years old

It was a good thing they'd spent all day outside yesterday, said Gwaine, since it didn't seem likely they'd be able to go out at all today. Merlin morosely pushed his breakfast around on his plate to the sound of heavy rainfall outside the window.

"I don't wanna stay inside all day," he whined.

"Merlin, I'm sure there are plenty of things you can do with Gwaine inside the castle. You could explore every alcove and stairway."

"I already did that back when I used ta hafta sneak around."

"Hey, Mate, we could go check out that old dragon's cave you told me about yesterday."

"It's not fun. It's cold and dark and smelly. And it feels sad in there now."

They continued eating in silence, listening to the rumbling thunder.

"Gwaine, can we go and …"

"Good Morning!" The king pushed open the door.

"Hi Arthur!" Merlin lit up hopefully.

"Hello Merlin." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder as he sat down beside him. "What are we up to today? Big plans?"

"No. It's raining and we hafta stay inside." He put his hand to Arthur's ear and whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear while the king winced away, "I don't wanna stay here 'cause Gaius is making liniment today. And it's really stinky!" He dropped his hand and angelically smiled up at Gaius who smiled back. "Arthur, can you be all done with work now and play a game with us today?"

"Absolutely I can. Right after the council meeting later this morning. It shouldn't last too long. I cleared my schedule of everything else so I can spend the rest of the day with you and we'll think of something fun."

"Hey! Let's go play in my chambers. There's fun stuff in there!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of all the 'fun stuff' in the Court Warlock's chambers. Gaius had returned the vault items and the Endelif to the protection of the vaults and the doors had been repaired, however no one knew exactly what Merlin had tucked away in there. The warlock still had his secrets.

"Actually, I think we should go somewhere else," interrupted Gwaine hastily. "We can go visit...Leon! And we can see if he knows a game to play. He's good at that."

"Yeah!" cried Merlin.

"Sorry," interjected the king, "he's still out on a mission."

But at that moment another knock sounded at the door.

"Percival! Did you come to play?!" cried Merlin excitedly.

The big knight smiled ruefully. He looked pale and drawn.

"Sorry, Merlin. I actually came for Gaius' help. I think I've come down with a summer cold. You shouldn't be around me. I'd hate for you to catch it," he said and stepped back as Merlin rose from the bench with a solicitous look on his face.

"Gaius is making liniment, but I can fix it! Percival, come here."

The big knight stepped back again.

"No, Merlin. Thank you."

Merlin looked at him in slight hurt and confusion.

"Merlin," interrupted Gaius, "your magic is busy right now. You musn't use it much."

"My magic is busy?" Merlin scrunched his face in confusion.

"Yes, Merlin. Can't you feel it?"

Everyone watched as the young man stilled and his eyes looked into nothingness before widening in wonder.

"It is. It's working really, really hard, Gaius. What's it doing?" he asked curiously.

"Someone tried to harm you with a spell, and it's working to throw it off," the physician explained gently.

Merlin's confused expression became apprehensive. He began breathing rapidly. "The.. the box thing with the old man's beard." He looked around in a panic, breathing hard now. "It was scary!"

Arthur quickly pulled him back down to the bench and embraced him firmly while Percival ran up the steps and returned with the blanket and fox.

"Hey, hey. You're alright." Arthur released his friend just far enough to look into his eyes. "You're my Court Warlock. You're Emrys. You're mightier than any spell. You're beating this and you're doing great. We are all here for you. Just calm down. Just breathe."

Arthur smiled a thank you at Percival and took the blanket. Gwaine and Percival crouched before Merlin smiling encouragingly, patting his leg and Gaius stood by, laying his comforting hand on his ward's dark curls.

"You got this, Mate," Gwaine assured him confidently.

"Here, Little Brother," smiled Percival and placed the fox in the warlock's hand.

Merlin smiled tremulously and shyly. Arthur cast about for some distraction.

"Ah! I've got it! I know where you can go today, Merlin," said Arthur.

Merlin raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You can play in _my_ chambers."

"I can?" Merlin asked in high surprise.

"Yes. You and Gwaine can play in there to your heart's desire. I have a game of fox and geese.."

"In your chest by the door!" Merlin finished for him, good humor and excitement returning.

"Exactly. You and Gwaine can play with whatever you find, only I'm warning you now, if you make a mess Guinevere will make you clean it up by yourself!"

"Okay! Okay!" Merlin smiled brilliantly around at all of them. "Feel better Percival! C'mon Gwaine! Let's go! I'm good at Fox and Geese!" and clutching the fox he stood along with everyone else.

He turned and hugged Gaius tightly. "Bye."

"Enjoy your game, my boy," Gaius smiled.

Gwaine snatched up the blanket that had fallen to the bench. He nodded seriously to Gaius and the king and followed Merlin out the door.

After the door closed behind the pair, Arthur, Gaius and Percival all released long, slow breaths.

"He's beginning to tap into his memories, Sire."

"Yes."

"It's too early to tell what effect this will have on him, but we'll need to be diligent about keeping him calm. His life has been a turbulent one and his burdens were painful for him to bear even when he had the maturity to understand it all."

The king nodded grimly to Gaius and Percival and headed out the door.

When Arthur entered his chambers a short time later he was surprised to see Merlin sitting at his desk, bent over and scribbling on a parchment with a very serious face. The queen stood beside him watching him fondly.

"What are you doing Merlin? I thought you were going to play Fox and Geese. Um.. that parchment is for important letters, ..court correspondence."

"Yeah. 'M writing one."

"What?"

"'M writing a 'portant letter."

"Oh really."

Gwaine openly smirked at Arthur from the table where he sat munching one of the king's apples. "Yeah, Sire. He's working on _important _things."

"It's fine, Arthur," interjected Guinevere reassuringly.

Arthur moved to look over Merlin's shoulder. On the desk before him lay a picture scratched in charcoal of a child and a woman with a flower. Merlin was struggling to write "Me and Mum" with a death grip on the king's best quill.

"See. Told ya. I hafta write to my mum every week so she doesn't get lonely 'cause she loves me and I promised."

"Well done. That is important." Arthur squeezed his shoulder supportively. "Well, I've got to change for the council meeting."

"Do you need me to help you get dressed?" asked Merlin.

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Arthur proclaimed airily.

"Finally," murmured Merlin.

Gwen giggled. "I help him when he needs it," she whispered conspiratorially.

Moments later, Merlin triumphantly held up his finished letter.

"Oh Merlin, she will treasure this letter. I know it. You're so good to write her as often as you do," gushed Gwen.

Merlin's face clouded a little. "I wish I didn't have to send letters. I wish she were here," he whispered.

Gwen hugged him tenderly. "Maybe you should talk with her again about that."

The young man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah. She loves Ealdor, but I know she loves me too. Maybe she will think about it again." He turned to smile up at the queen. "Maybe you should ask her too! She likes you! If two of us ask her then maybe she'll come!"

"I'll be sure to write her about it, then, Merlin." She combed a stray lock away from his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't stay. It's time for me to take food to some people in the lower town. Will you be alright here with Gwaine?"

"Yeah. Arthur said the council meeting will be short and then he'll come play with us, too."

The queen looked concerned. "Arthur," she called, "You shouldn't promise such things. You know the council's propensity to drag things out."

Merlin stroked her soft sleeve until Gwen looked down at him. "You're pretty." Her countenance softened.

"Thank you, Merlin. You will take care won't you? And enjoy your free time?"

He smiled up at her radiantly, "Arthur says we can play whatever we want, but if we mess up the room you'll make us clean it up all by ourselves."

Gwen leaned in to look Merlin square in the eye with a smile and a nod.

"He's right."

She turned and gathered her cloak from the back of the chair, eyeing the terrible weather outside the window.

"I'll be back well after lunchtime, Arthur. Mary and Freylyn will wanting to visit and I'll be out of the rain."

The king emerged from behind the dressing screen. "All right. Stay dry. We'll look for you then."

Merlin grinned as he watched them exchange a kiss and waved goodbye as Gwen left. The king regarded himself in the mirror.

"You did it, Arthur! All by yourself! Good job!" called Merlin. "You look like a really, really great king."

Arthur blushed.

"Yeah, and no duck on his head, either!" added Gwaine. Merlin snickered at the thought.

Arthur decided he'd had enough teasing. "You two remain here and behave yourselves. I'll be back shortly. Merlin? Look after Gwaine and keep him out of trouble, will you?"

"I'll try."

"Great. I'll be back soon," he replied and swept out the door.

Gwaine clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Ready for that rousing game of Fox and Geese?"

Later, after several games, with several creative variations on the rules, Merlin flopped down on the royal bed. Gwaine ran and jumped and landed beside him. "Now what?"

Merlin sighed. "It's been a long time. Arthur will come soon. Then we can do something new."

"Oh c'mon, Mate! We don't have to wait for him. We can think of other things. For instance, have you ever jumped on a bed?"

"Jumped on a bed?" repeated Merlin confusedly.

"Yes, my friend, jumped on a bed. Now, I can see why it wouldn't be so fun on a bed like the one you're used to in Gaius' chambers, however, beds such as _this one_ with the ropes really taut and the mattress really thick...now that's a different story! You really ought to give it a try!"

He stood up on the royal bed and stretched out his hand invitingly.

Merlin eyed the proffered hand warily. "Are you sure it's okay, Gwaine? Arthur said I'm s'posed to keep you out of trouble."

"Of course! It won't hurt anything. And besides, you remember he told us we could do anything we want in here as long as it was fixed up before the Queen comes back!"

Gwaine's mischievous grin was infectious and Merlin's doubts vanished.

"You're right!"

He climbed to his feet with the knight's help and began tentatively jumping. Gwaine grinned even wider and gave a massive jump, threw himself backwards and landed with a _flump!_ on his back in the soft cushion. Merlin laughed with glee and copied him. They staggered to their feet and jumped even more energetically.

After a few minutes the ropes stretched beneath the mattress were no longer taut and the bed began to creak. Suddenly, after one of their combined jumps, one side of the bed groaned loudly, gave way and collapsed against the floor sending the two of them rolling to the floor as well.

Merlin's eyes grew wide. "Oh no!"

Gwaine whistled. "Hmm, that didn't happen the last time I did this, although I was only five or six at the time…"

"It's okay! I can fix it!" Merlin's eyes flashed before Gwaine could stop him.

The bed lifted itself and peculiar sounds issued from the wood and the ropes.

"It's even stronger now! It won't break again!"

Panicking slightly, Gwaine grasped Merlin and spun him around by the shoulders to face him. He scrutinized him critically for signs of trouble or exhaustion. The young man's face was paler than usual and there were slight dark smudges under his eyes, but he was beaming and seemed fine. The knight grinned once again as Merlin clambered onto the bed and resumed wildly jumping.

Before long Gwaine took refuge off to the side and slumped in a chair, breathing heavily.

"Gwaine! Don't stop! This is fun!" called Merlin.

"Nah, Mate. I'm a bit winded now. I think I've had enough."

Merlin stopped. "I don't wanna stop! Arthur would like this. He will think it's really fun! We can show Gwen too when she comes back! When is Arthur coming?"

"Merlin, you know he's got that boring meeting, poor man. He'll be here as soon as it's over." He began looking around the chambers for anything to distract the increasingly agitated Merlin.

Merlin shook his head impatiently. "He said the meeting would be short. He's prob'ly already done. I want him to _**come now**_!"

Gwaine gasped in alarm as Merlin's eyes lit up like the sun.

-M-

The king himself was growing impatient. As Guinevere had warned, the council was dragging the meeting out simply for what could only be their own amusement. Was this the entertainment of older men? To watch their young king battle to refrain from squirming in frustration while they talked round and round the simplest of subjects, each feeling the need to give their opinion even though it shed no new light on the topic. Merlin was waiting. He'd given his word. Enough was enough.

"Gentlemen. I appreciate the ..thorough and conscientious discussion, however the time grows short and I suggest that we .."

He stopped. A strange burning feeling ignited behind his navel.

"That we...we.."

The burn grew to envelop him fully and he was snatched away through time and space and then suddenly stumbled as his feet met stone and the burn disappeared.

He looked around wildly at his own chambers. Arthur swore. "What was that?!"

"Arthur! You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here! How am I here?! Merlin! What have you done!" he shouted and turned to see Merlin standing, swaying on his rumpled bed.

"I-I.. did I ..?"

The king dashed to the bed and jerked Merlin down as Gwaine grabbed him from behind. "What have you done!"

"Back off, Princess," snarled Gwaine, "Look at him!"

Merlin staggered, blinking exhaustedly. The King frowned at his warlock.

"Arthur," Merlin slurred, "We're jumping.. Jumping on the bed. 'S fun."

The king grasped him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Merlin, you _**have**_ to _**control**_ yourself! You just transported me out of that council meeting with no warning! How could you do such a thing? Your magic is to be used in service! It's not to force your will upon others!"

"I didn't! I wouldn't.. I - I didn'.."

"Leave him alone! He didn't do it on purpose!" Gwaine angrily pushed between the two men.

"And you, Gwaine! _You_ were supposed to be a good influence!"

"No one ever said anything about that! You all just wanted him kept happy and busy and that's what I'm doing."

"You should've stopped him!" raged Arthur.

"You're joking, right? There's no stopping him when he doesn't mean to do it!" Gwained returned angrily.

"No.. no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Merlin was holding his ears and blinking back tears as he swayed and barely kept his feet. Summoning the king was a fairly strong use of magic. He backed toward the window.

The warning bell began ringing high in the castle and panicked voices rang through the hallway, "The king! The king has been taken!" "Search all the rooms! You take that corridor and report back!" Doors began slamming.

Arthur swore again.

"Don't be mad! Don't be mad! I can be good! I can fix it! I can make it good!"

The other two turned to see him stumble to the window and thrust it open, leaning dangerously far out.

"Merlin..no!" Arthur ran after him.

"Mate! Stop.."

He stretched his hand to the sky and, once again, his eyes lit up like stars. The tolling of the bell ceased, the rain stopped, the clouds cleared away and the sun's golden rays bathed the now sparkling rooftops and grasses of the city.

Merlin collapsed in Arthur's arms. "I can go away now.. sorry, sorry," he whispered then went still.

The king stared down at him. His friend thought he wanted to be rid of him. "No," he whispered, visibly upset over the limp form in his arms. He clutched him tighter, and roared in frustration.

"Here, bring him to the bed," said Gwaine easing the warlock's legs into his arms.

After depositing the deeply unconscious man on the bed, Arthur ordered, "Stay with him. I've got to put a stop to the panic."

Gwaine nodded tersely and Arthur hurried from the room.

The knight turned and addressed the sleeping warlock. "I think you may have really done it this time, my friend."

-M-

At the tolling of the warning bell and the abrupt change in the weather Guinevere hastened through the muddy streets back to the castle, knowing that a certain dark haired friend must have been the cause of it all. Along the way through the corridors, past the throne room she stopped in surprise before the open doors of the council chambers. The councilmen were shouting in outrage and confusion as the king stood before them with his chin held up defiantly.

"The audacity, Sire!" "That fool forcibly transported you away from your duties!" "He's dangerous!" "He has always flouted authority!" "No respect!"

Arthur slammed his fist down on the table before him.

"Silence!" he roared.

Most of he cowed men shrank back from his fury. However, pompous Lord Grimuth, an irritating relic from his father's council, puffed out his chest.

"Sire. I must protest. The Court Sorcerer's behavior of late has lacked all decorum. His disrespectful and treasonous behavior towards yourself should never have been tolerated. From the beginning he.."

"Enough! You _will_ take your seats. Now!" He glared them into submission. He took several deep breaths, watched by the silent councilmen. Merlin hadn't really been at fault. The fault lay with these men who seemed to think that they could sway their young, inexperienced king as they wished. He was sick of being manipulated and pressured into going against his instincts, against following his heart. Due to their games he'd been pushed to put Merlin second again, resulting in harm to his friend and chaos in his realm.

Enough, indeed.

"Yes, the Court Sorcerer summoned me in a highly unusual way in regards to a security risk that needed to be addressed immediately. A risk, I might add, that need not have developed had I personally been free to attend to certain issues earlier. It is now under control and I will speak of it with you at a future time if I see fit. We, he and I, apologize that such startling measures were necessary, however I feel compelled to point out that this alarming event was only made necessary because this council meeting went far longer than the list of rather mundane topics warranted, and I won't stand for that happening again. You speak of Merlin Emrys' seeming lack of respect. As king, I have many responsibilities, and my time in this chamber has not always been well spent or respected _by you_. That. Ends. Today."

The cold tone of his voice echoed the deceased Uther's. The men cast nervous glances at each other.

"At our next meeting I will be laying down guidelines that I _will_ expect members of this council to adhere to. That is all. My presence is required by the Court Sorcerer. You are dismissed."

The king stalked from the room only to see the one person in all the world whose company he would tolerate at the moment, his gentle queen. He pulled up short and found relief in her touch.

"Arthur, what happened?"

He cast a look of ire behind him and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Not here. Come with me."

When the royal couple arrived Gwaine, Gaius and Percival were watching over the very still form of Merlin. The king closed and bolted the doors behind him. He moved to the bedside and scrutinized Merlin's peaceful face before looking up at the rest of them.

"Gaius, am I right in thinking he'll be out for hours again?"

The old man nodded grimly and the king heaved a sigh.

"Let's sit down."

The disheartened group took their seats and passed around a pitcher of wine. No one spoke for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally the king broke the silence.

"It's clear that I am to blame for this setback. Had I taken the time as you all have done he would not be in such a bad way."

"No one blames you, Sire," replied Gaius. "This was not of your making."

Gwaine looked like he might have challenged that and Arthur agreed.

"Well, I've ensured that the castle will now run on MY schedule. I just finished reminding the council that I am king."

Everyone heaved sighs of relief. Those men had been obstacles to the positive changes Arthur had been trying to enact in the kingdom. It was good news, and welcome.

"From some of the comments council members made, however, I gleaned that Merlin's unusual behavior," -everyone grinned and the king allowed himself a small smirk- "..alright, his _even more_ unusual behavior has been noted. This presents a concern. It's one thing for him to be out of sight of the court for a few days and entirely another to allow those who mean him and us harm to believe that harm has been done."

"Sire, we can't keep him locked away," began Gaius hesitantly.

"Yes, Gaius, I am well aware. I'm not suggesting it. We need a way to make sure he's seen but not taken note of." He sighed. "I admit I am out of ideas."

Percival spoke up. "Sire, what of those who did this to him. They seem the greatest threat. Do we know who they are?"

Arthur shook his head in frustration.

"I asked Leon to discreetly question people and look into it. He's off following a slim lead he gleaned from questioning all the servants and guards. I expect him back by this evening. But," he continued grimly, "honestly, if the package was anonymously delivered by someone who looks as non-descript as every other peasant and who then disappeared we can't really expect to be able to track them. The one man who possibly could is laying on my bed with a child's mind right now. I can only hope that Leon can track them somehow or we won't be able to gauge the threat."

Gaius spoke up reassuringly, "Try not to worry too much, Sire. Many artifacts have been scattered throughout the land as magic users hid them from Uther's searches. It doesn't necessarily follow that this is coming from someone who's got more than one trick up their sleeve or any amount of significant power. It could simply be a desperate attempt by someone of modest abilities and means."

Arthur looked moderately relieved and Gaius continued, "I believe we should continue as we have. He is fast reaching an age where he can be reasoned with and since his appearance hasn't changed, if people see him he will seem no different."

A small plaintive whimper sounded from the direction of the bed. Everyone looked over and Gaius quickly made his way over to check on Merlin. The young man stirred restlessly. Arthur joined Gaius.

"Bad dreams?"

"I'm afraid so, Sire. It could be a problem. He's often suffered from nightmares over the years. He always tried to hide it, but I know he suffered especially after times of stress and difficult decisions."

"Should we wake him?"

"No, Sire. In fact, I don't believe that's possible right now after transporting you and changing the weather as he has. Most likely he'll sleep through the rest of the day and night. I only wish it could be entirely peaceful."

Merlin whimpered again.

"Looks like he might be in for a long night," said Gwaine, coming up behind them with the others.

"I'll keep him here and stay with him," said Arthur.

"I'll stay too," said Gwen, but Arthur took her by the hand and shook his head gently.

"There's no need for both of us to lose sleep. I've got plenty of correspondence to see to. I'll stay with him and I'll see the rest of you later. And please, try to quash any rumors or conjectures that could put us all at risk."

"I'll bring you some lunch," whispered Guinevere as she kissed his cheek.

"Gaius," called Arthur after the retreating physician, "can I get something for a headache?"

The old man smiled at him sympathetically and nodded as he closed the door behind him, leaving the two young men alone in peace and quiet.


	8. 8 years old

As the first stars appeared in the evening sky outside the king's window, a brisk knock came at the door.

"Come!"

Gaius entered with his basket of remedies and tonics.

"Good evening, Gaius."

"Good evening, Sire. Did that tonic help your headache?"

"Yes, thank you. What's all that? I assure you my headache wasn't severe enough to require a second dose."

"Really, Sire? Quite surprising, considering your day."

Arthur grinned at the old physician. It was nice to know someone understood the joys of dealing with the council, the burdens of kingship, and a powerful friend under a curse. Gaius smiled and picked up a vial.

"This is a particularly potent sleeping draught that induces a deeper sleep. I thought it could be helpful if Merlin is troubled by dreams. Of course you'll have to get him to drink it while he's awake. Has he awakened at all?"

"No, not completely. There were a couple of moments when he seemed to be calling for his mother, but they didn't last."

"It's not surprising, Sire. I didn't expect him to wake soon after two such potent feats of magic earlier. I imagine he'll sleep all night but, then, he's already been asleep for eight hours."

"I hope he will. I'm ready for some rest myself."

Gaius gestured to the table whereon lay the generous remains of the dinner Gwen had brought and shared with Arthur before retiring to her private chambers.

"Sire, if he does wake, please have him eat something. He's been missing too many meals, what with all these unplanned naps occurring just before mealtimes. He really doesn't have the weight to spare."

The king nodded in agreement and watched Gaius quietly approach the bed and scrutinize his ward fondly. The old man gently pushed Merlin's hair away from his forehead and murmured some encouragement or kind words. The physician had truly become a father to his friend. A bit of jealousy stirred in Arthur's heart. Gaius was generally a brusque, businesslike man with rather dry humor, but as he bent over Merlin his whole manner exuded a warmth that Arthur had never seen from his own father. He knew his father had loved him in his way, however, he had always been the commander, the permission giver, the punisher. With a start, Arthur hearkened back to the past few mornings when he'd refused to let his friend out of Gaius' chambers, when Merlin had dejectedly looked to him for permission and later when Arthur told him the kingdom was more important. Oh gods, was that the kind of father he would be? Just like his own? Arthur closed his eyes in horror. "_Over my dead body," _he thought determinedly, "_And I'm not Merlin's father figure, I'm his friend. I need to start acting like it." _ He opened his eyes in time to see Gaius settle the blanket back over the young man's shoulders before setting the potion on the bedside table and taking his leave.

Arthur rubbed his eyes and moved to put out the candles, relishing the darkness only dimly relieved by the moon and starlight through the window.

After the few stirrings earlier, his lanky friend hadn't moved at all. Perhaps Gaius was right about him sleeping through the night. He crawled onto the bed where Guinevere usually slept and found himself wishing devoutly that it was his wife beside him.

Arthur woke abruptly not too much later.

Merlin was giggling. Arthur regarded him in confusion. He still appeared to be asleep.

He giggled again.

"Will! Get it!"

Will. That name sounded familiar. Arthur searched his memory as Merlin giggled a bit more in his sleep. Will. A boyish face with wide blue eyes, ruddy cheeks and a resentful attitude that could only partially be attributed to the loss of a father for no good reason. Will… Magic and a whirlwind... and Merlin's devastation as he bent over his dying childhood friend. _Oh no. _Giggles ceased and Merlin's brows contorted in confusion before he began whimpering, "No.. no! Mum!"

Arthur carefully reached over and lightly shook Merlin's shoulder.

"Shh. You're alright, Merlin. It's okay, I'm here. You're not alone."

His friend's eyes opened to peer blearily through the darkness.

"Mum? Arthur? Where is my mum?"

"She's still back in Ealdor."

"Oh." He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "I wanna go home. I wanna go see Will. I dreamed that he got hurt. It was just a bad dream."

Arthur just stared at him. Tears were gathering in Merlin's eyes. He knew. Arthur knew, he knew. He was simply hoping desperately to be proven wrong somehow, to gladly believe it a dream and not a memory. Honesty seemed harsh, but wouldn't prolong the pain that was inevitable.

The king replied, "No Merlin. I'm sorry. It wasn't only a dream. It was real. Will is gone. He gave his life to protect mine. I'm so sorry."

Merlin dissolved in tears and hid his face in the pillow. Arthur gripped his shoulder in silence as his friend gasped and sobbed brokenly until the young man finally quieted and turned his face to the air, sniffling.

"Merlin, I'm sorry you lost him. You were lucky to have such a friend. I never actually had a childhood friend like Will. I imagine you had lots of adventures. You must have had fun doing magic together."

"Will didn't have magic! He was just my friend," Merlin replied indignantly.

"What?"

Arthur stared back, nonplussed until his brain caught up. Truths now known locked into place, supplementing the reality that his memory gave him.

"Of course! You're the one who conjured the whirlwind..._and he took the blame to protect you._"

Arthur sighed deeply and regretfully. Merlin had revealed the truth about most of the significant events in their shared history, but every so often another story that he'd missed would come to light. Arthur covered his eyes with his hand as he shook his head.

"Will was a good man and a better friend than I've been to you. I'm sorry for the stupid things I said at his funeral pyre."

A few candles in the room flickered to life and a slender hand gently pulled his own hand away from his eyes. Arthur looked up to meet Merlin's sorrowful earnest gaze.

"Remembering makes me sad too," he sniffed and then, surprisingly, a corner of his mouth turned up. "Will used to be really good at cheering me up. When I was hurt or when there wasn't enough to eat, Will told me stories to make me laugh...not really to make me forget the bad things, but just to remember that there are good things too. I'll tell you a story about Will."

Merlin turned his eyes toward the ceiling apparently searching his memories, his small smile growing. Arthur thought it was rather like watching an early sunrise over a mountaintop.

"Okay. You'll like this one. One time, when we were really hungry but our Mum's didn't have any food for us, we went fishing. Nobody would give us line or bait. They said we were too little and they thought we'd lose them, so we had to think up new ways to get the fish. I took off my trousers and tied the legs so the fish would swim in and I could catch them, but," he sighed disappointedly, "it didn't work. Will said he didn't want to get wet so he just leaned over the bank and threw a big rock straight down in the water to hit a fish but the blob of water flew up and hit him smack in the eye and he fell into the stream. He stood up yelling and laughing because there was a fish caught in his tunic because he had a rope belt tied around his waist and it couldn't get out. It was slapping around inside his shirt and he was yelling."

Arthur chuckled and Merlin's grinned widely, his eyes dancing in remembrance. Slowly the mirth died away and Merlin deflated.

"When his dad died, I told him lots of stories to cheer him up like he did for me. It took a long time for him to smile again." He wiped away some tears. "It's not fair that he died. It's not fair."

Arthur didn't know how to respond. He just gripped Merlin's shoulder again.

"Sometimes I hate remembering," the warlock whispered.

Arthur heartily agreed with the sentiment.

"Merlin, perhaps we should spend time making new memories instead of thinking about the old ones."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm tired of being sad." He looked up at Arthur and brightened. "What should we do to make a happy one right now?" he asked, sitting up suddenly, full of energy and anticipation.

_Get a good night's sleep? _Arthur thought tiredly, but then the memory of Gwaine's exhausted yet content countenance and snarky reply replayed in his head, "_At least I took the opportunity when it presented itself, Sire."_

He surveyed his friend's eager and very thin countenance. _Right._

"Well, first we should have something to eat. Look. Guinevere left some food for you. There are tomatoes, and I think there's a bit of that cheese you like. And you should have some bread. It's probably not too dry yet." He hesitated when he saw Merlin's dissatisfied expression. "What? Aren't you hungry? You haven't had much to eat these past few days."

"That's not a midnight snack."

"What?"

"That's dinner. I don't want dinner. I want a midnight snack."

Arthur stared at him for a moment in consternation and tried to reason with him -always a mistake.

"It's not yet midnight and you didn't have any dinner."

Merlin frowned at him stubbornly.

"I told you, Prat, I don't want dinner."

Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation..

"Fine. What exactly do you want, Merlin?"

"Tarts!"

"Tarts?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur expression became contemplative. Actually, tarts did sound pretty appetizing.

"Tarts it is, then...if we can find some."

"There's some in the kitchen. Audrey was making them today."

"How do you know that?"

Merlin just grinned.

Arthur sighed. "Alright, let's go, but we'll have to be quiet. I don't want anyone catching us raiding the kitchen at midnight. It would do terrible things to our reputations...or, at least it would to MY reputation."

"It would do terrible things to our heads too if Audrey catches us. She hits hard with her ladle."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. It sounded like Merlin spoke from experience.

"Don't worry. I'm an old hand at this. I snuck out plenty of times to raid the kitchen when I was younger and I never got caught. We should have no problem if you follow me and stay quiet."

Merlin nodded, eyes wide, both excitement and a little anxiety fighting for a place in his expression.

As he crept like a bandit through the darkened corridors of his very own castle, Arthur waged an inner battle between his dignity and the sudden realization that he was thoroughly enjoying himself on this 'secret mission' to steal tarts. The two young men stealthily moved into the kitchen and checked the counters and tables for any telltale covered platters or boxes. Just as Arthur was sure he'd found them he called to his shadowy accomplice, "I found them! They're right he..O-ow!"

The sound of a ladle cracking against the king's head echoed through the cavernous room.

"AhHA! I come back to check that the fire's been properly banked for the ovens and what do I find?! Thieves! Thieves after _my_ tarts! Where's your friend!" snarled the cook.

She mercilessly cracked the ladle against the royal skull twice more before Arthur could turn to defend himself.

"I beg your pardon. I was simply looking for some food for the Court Sorcerer. He missed his dinner, you see, and I.."

The fearsome cook's face dropped comically. "Oh, your Majesty! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"

Arthur rubbed the back of his head, somewhat sheepishly while struggling to regain his royal bearing. "No harm done. I simply hoped to find something to tide our Court Sorcerer over until morning. He's been working rather hard and missed both lunch and dinner and I didn't want to see him fall ill."

"No, no, Sire. I completely understand. Begging your pardon, but I think we've all noticed how very thin he is."

"Quite so. I know he's particularly fond of your tarts, perhaps .."

"Yes, yes, your Majesty," she dared to interrupt grimly, "I know _**that one**_ has a sweet tooth, oh I do know it, but he'll need something better to help build him up. Just give me a moment and I'll get you some food from the larder. We've got some vegetables and bread, and cheese…"

The king maintained a polite expression and smiled charmingly at the gruff old woman, but movement at the table caught his eye as the cover over the tarts subtly shifted aside and several fat tarts floated into the air only to suddenly disappear from sight. Arthur choked back a laugh, but also panicked a bit. Merlin was using his magic to raid the kitchen under the cook's nose. Hopefully the man wouldn't collapse right where he was...wherever he was. Was he invisible or was he simply levitating things?

The cook shoved a platter piled with hearty fare into the King's hands. "There you go, Sire."

Arthur thanked her politely and hurried out of the kitchen as quickly as royally feasible.

"Merlin. Merlin!" he hissed once he had regained the safety of the corridor. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Arthur!"

He glanced around seeing nothing but moonlight and shadows. "Show yourself!"

The long form of his best friend stepped out of a shadow. His face was pale as usual but Arthur was grateful that he couldn't detect any unfortunate side effects of his magical feats in the kitchen.

"I got us some tarts, Arthur!" Merlin whispered past a mouthful of jam and pastry.

"Yes, and I paid dearly for them. Save one for me or I'll make you eat all this "dinner food" as well!"

"She whacked you really hard, Arthur. I heard it."

"Yes, she is quite formidable. I think I could add a new task to the knights' training regimen: _Sneak into the kitchens armed only with a quarterstaff and go up against the cook's ladle._"

Merlin snickered and crowed quietly, "I _**never**_ saw Audrey be scared before. Her face when she saw it was _you_ she was smacking...!"

Arthur grinned and headed back up the corridor.

"Never saw her scared before, huh?"

"No. Not even when she found out I was magic. Almost everyone else avoided me like the plague for a while, but not her." He imitated her voice and squinted his eyes, "I'll be watching you even closer now, you young scamp! Stay out of my kitchen!"

He chuckled at the memory. Arthur, however, struggled between laughter at his friend's antics and pain at the inadvertent revelation about Merlin's fellow servants' and friends' initial reaction to his magic and subsequent treatment of him.

"She still always blames me when tarts, cakes and dumplings go missing."

The king regarded his lighthearted warlock who was looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"Is she right to blame you?"

Merlin just grinned.

They quietly shared tarts all the way back to the royal chambers where Arthur set the tray of "dinner food" on the table.

"That was a good new memory! Now what should we do, Arthur?"

"Well,.." he hesitated, "I missed out on the fun with you and Gwaine earlier. We could play fox and geese."

"I know, I know! You didn't get to jump on the bed with us! Do you want to?" Merlin was coming across as a very tall, very excited puppy.

Arthur paused. "Jump on...the bed?" He scrunched his face.

As a child, he'd _always _wanted to jump on his bed, but such undignified activities had been strictly forbidden. It was beneath him. He was a prince and now a king. He had to be noble, royal, dignified. Sneaking into the kitchen had been an acceptable calculated risk, an activity easily explained away. But if he actually jumped on the bed there would be no reprieve from Merlin's incessant teasing once he was himself again.

"Sure! Gwaine showed me and I'll show you. It's really fun," Merlin chirped.

"It doesn't sound very fun."

_Liar! _Arthur's inner child kicked him in the shins.

"No, it is! It is! We jumped so much we broke the bed.."

"You what?!"

"But then I fixed it so it won't ever break again and I made it extra bouncy. C'mon, Arthur! It's fun! It'll be great! C'mon!"

Arthur watched as Merlin took a few small jumps before delightedly throwing himself backwards into the soft mattress and pillows.

It did look like fun. It really, really did. Oh rot! He'd always wanted to and now was his chance! If Merlin so much as got a twinkle in his eye over this later, well, he had plenty of discomfiting stories after this whole experience and he wouldn't hesitate to vex the man with them. He was finally ready to try some fun. Not manly entertainment appropriate for his station, just simple fun.

"You're sure you've reinforced the bed?"

"Yeah! It won't ever break again!"

"Alright then. Only because you asked," grumbled Arthur and he made a show of great reluctance as he took Merlin's outstretched hand and climbed onto the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, the king lay sprawled, exhausted, overheated and happy, across the rumpled royal bed. Merlin looked over from the table where he was popping tomatoes into his mouth.

"What should we do now, Arthur?" he asked around the tomatoes.

The king closed his eyes wearily.

"You, _Mer_lin, have a terrible habit of speaking with your mouth full."

The castle bell clanged the second watch of the night.

"That's enough happy memories for one night. We should just go to sleep now."

Merlin pushed his sweaty locks away from his eyes.

"No! No! I don't want to sleep! Not yet! I'm not tired. And I don't have enough good memories to push out the bad ones. And besides, I'm too hot. Let's go outside and get cooled off. Let's go, please, Arthur!"

Arthur groaned as a picture of Gwaine's smirking face flashed through his mind, obviously daring him to keep up with Merlin as he had. "_Just watch me, Gwaine," _he snarled mentally.

"C'mon, Merlin. I know the perfect place for stargazing!"

-M-

Above the battlements the stars stretched spectacularly across the sky. A light breeze pleasantly cooled the two young men as they stood drinking in the heavens.

Merlin sighed, drawing the king's attention, and closed his eyes, face still uplifted, smiling and swaying.

Arthur watched him for a moment. Was he finally getting tired?

"Almost. I can almost hear them," whispered the warlock.

"What?"

"The stars. I can almost hear them shining. Or maybe I can. I don't know. Maybe that's just what they sound like. What do you think?"

Arthur's head was feeling muzzy from exhaustion and, although it was a beautiful night, he was more than ready to get back in bed and get as much rest as he could before the new day began."

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything."

"It's that shining, shimmering sound that I can almost hear. Do you think that's the stars, Arthur?"

"If ever anyone were to be able to hear the stars, Merlin, it would be you."

Merlin continued smiling and concentrating, eyes closed. Arthur once again raised his eyes to the sky and considered the stars.

"Just out of curiosity, what does it sound like...or almost sound like?"

Merlin answered softly, "You know when you pull your sword from its sheath and it rings and the ringing stops but it's still ringing in your mind? It's the ringing in your mind part. That's what they almost sound like."

The king sighed as the breeze lifted and combed through his hair. He looked down at the lower town, roofs illuminated by the trace amounts of light from the vibrant stars and the waning crescent moon, a torch flickering here and there as the night watch made their rounds. He sighed at the beauty of Camelot's tranquility. His kingdom was at peace.

"Arthur?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm tired. Let's go back."

-M-

"Merlin, you sleep on this side now, oh! And before you do, drink this."

He handed Merlin the murky vial that Gaius had left on the bedside table.

Merlin grimaced. "Ugh! I know this stuff! I'm not drinking it!"

"Merlin, drink it."

"No!"

"Do it now."

"No!"

"It's for your own good!"

"No! You're not the boss of me! I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Actually, _Mer_lin, I am your king. You swore fealty to me and I am commanding you to drink this and go to sleep!"

"You're such a prat!"

"Don't be a girl about it! Drink up!"

"No, Clotpole!"

"Now, Idiot!"

"Dollophead!"

"Petticoat!"

"Picklenose!"

"Picklenose?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Merlin smirked at him smugly.

_Oh, that was __**it**__._

"Skinny Stick!"

Merlin's eyes were wide in shock. Arthur was rather impressed as well. He'd never gone to the trouble of finding new insults for his former manservant beyond idiot, girl, or girl's petticoat. He smirked victoriously until Merlin's look of shock morphed into one that bespoke challenge.

"Cabbage Head!"

Arthur quickly cast his mind about, struggling to reply. Merlin was, admittedly, much more adept at spouting nonsense.

"Umm..Lanky Lout!"

"Beetle Brain!"

"Lizard Legs!" This was getting easier..

"Burping Buzzard!"

"Dung Digger!"

"Midden Mush!"

_Ew!_ They both flinched at the nastiness, and began to laugh. Arthur capitulated. There was no way he could, or would, out-do "midden mush".

The teasing and arguing had worked wonders, Arthur suddenly realized. All was right again in his world. Gwaine had spoken truly. Merlin was still Merlin, the man who kept him grounded, who stripped away the layers of status and insisted that he always be himself. He hadn't realized how lost he'd been feeling since this whole mess had begun. Arthur no longer felt lost.

After a few more moments of laughter, Arthur approached Merlin once again with the vial. A sulky, stubborn look reentered Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin, I know it's the furthest thing from jam tarts. It's nasty and horrid, but it's important. Gaius says it'll make you sleep deeper so you won't dream and the nightmares and memories will leave you alone. That's worth it, isn't it?"

Merlin sighed and nodded. With one last reluctant look he drank the contents of the vial and gratefully accepted a goblet of water to wash it down before making himself comfortable among the tumbled blankets and pillows.

The king extinguished the candles for the second time that night and caught Merlin's whisper.

"Goodnight, Arthur. Thanks for playing."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

After a time the warlock's breathing evened out and the king closed his eyes only to reopen them a moment later. A tiny, silvery light was shining above him. And another. And another. Slowly but surely the room filled with twinkling stars as glorious as the ones filling the heavens outside. He turned to admonish his friend.

"Stop it, Merlin! You're not to use your…"

But there was no stopping it. Merlin was fast asleep and the very picture of contentment.

Arthur lay back, and, after a while closed his eyes to the wondrous sight, listening for the sound of stars shining.


	9. 9-11 years old

Leon looked up from the missive in his hand at the hard knock on the door. "Come!"

To his surprise, it was King Arthur who pushed the door open and looked around exhaustedly. How could the man look more fatigued this morning than he had last evening when Leon had given him his report on the fruitless search?

"How can I be of service to you, Sire?"

"Leon, you've already done me great service by attempting to track down the ones who delivered that blasted artifact. But now I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Merlin for the next day or so. Gwaine did a fine job keeping him busy, but their activities weren't exactly discreet. And the ..events.. of yesterday afternoon have wrought havoc. Tongues are beginning to wag about the state of my Court Warlock. We need to keep him out of Camelot's public eye until this is over."

"Sire, I want to help but I just received an urgent message from Wenshire. My brother is requesting that I come home to the family estate to help with a problem with the lands. There's a blight of some kind destroying the crops and he's asking me to speak to Gaius for advice and to bring any aid I can. I was actually about to see Gaius about it and ask permission to..."

"Sounds perfect. Take Merlin with you. He'll be away from all the curious eyes and gossip-mongers."

Leon shot the king a worried look.

"Are you sure it would be a good idea, Sire? The last time I saw him he and Gwaine were shouting and chasing a green chicken through the courtyard."

The king shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose tiredly. Leon was almost afraid to ask but had to.

"How 'old' is he now, Sire?"

"Gaius estimates he's almost 10 today. He's pretty rational now. I don't think he'll give you any trouble and really your family estate isn't that far. Please. Percival is ill. Gaius can't manage him alone. Gwaine needs a break, and I'm swamped. Leon, take care of him and get him out of here."

Leon nodded in acquiescence.

An hour later, with trepidation in his heart and his talkative young friend at his side, Leon rode in the direction of his family's lands in Wenshire.

"Leon, did you know your name means Lion?"

"Mmhm."

"Is that why there's a lion on your coat of arms?"

"Um.."

"Do you like your name? Do you like being named after a lion?"

"Yes, but truthfully I don't think about it as much now as I did when I was younger."

"Yeah. It's pretty great being named after an animal. I like my name too." The younger man's smile dropped slightly. "Merlins are graceful though so I don't think it fits me all the time."

"My name doesn't fit me exactly either."

"No, you don't roar a lot. Maybe Arthur should have been named Leon and you should have been named Arthur. He roars a lot. At me. But I don't mind."

They rode a few furlongs in silence before Merlin piped up again.

"The maids think your name fits you because of your hair. They like your curls and they think the gold color is pretty."

'Merlin!" Leon spluttered, "How in the world do you know that?"

"Servants talk and servants know stuff. All the servants are still my friends so I know stuff too. Do you want to know more?"

"Um no. No thanks. There are things I probably don't want to hear."

"Your face is getting red. Are you getting sunburned or are you embarrassed because I told you what the girls said?"

"I'm sure it's the sun. Oh, hey! Did I tell you about where we're going? We'll be visiting my family in Wenshire. It's where I grew up. It's not too far. We should make it before dinner."

"Are we going to see your parents?"

"No, my mother died just after I became a squire and my father passed away just a couple years after I received my knighthood. My brother, Rowan, was the oldest so he inherited the title of Lord and oversees the lands. I'm the second son, so I became a knight. Rowan and his family live there. My sister Dimia lives with him as well since her husband died in battle a few years back. He was a knight too. I heard Dimia has gone to visit friends, though, so she may not be there."

"Wow. You're lucky to have a brother and sister. Do they look like you?"

"Rowan's hair is darker and he has a heavier build, but other than that we resemble each other quite closely, or so I've been told. Dimia looks different from both of us."

"Yeah, prob'ly 'cause she's a girl."

Leon grinned. "Yeah."

By late afternoon the two men reached forests and fields Leon recognized as home. As they approached a fine, sturdy looking manor the knight reined in his horse and turned to his companion.

"Merlin, before we see my brother, I ought to warn you, he can be pretty rough. He's a good man, but not the friendliest. He's always seemed to carry a grudge or dislike for me. If he says something less than mannerly, please don't take it too badly."

An anxious look spread over Merlin's countenance. "Okay."

As though alerted to visitors, the door opened as they approached and a strong, tall man with dark curly hair and a trimmed beard emerged.

"Rowan!" Leon greeted in a glad tone.

"Leon. It's about time you got here. I hope I didn't interrupt any '_knightly duties',_ but we have a real emergency here," he said, completely forgoing pleasantries and ignoring the young man who shrank back shyly behind Leon.

Leon kept his tone pleasant. "I'm sorry if you felt I kept you waiting. The king gave me leave to come as soon as I received your message this morning."

Rowan grew even more condescending.

"Well, unless Gaius had some sort of _miracle trick_ up his sleeve it's too late for anything to be done. The whole of the west fields have been infected with some blasted blight and if it spreads to any of the surrounding fields we'll be asking the king to spare us support this winter," he grumbled, shaking his head, then, finally deigning to take note of Merlin he asked, "Who's that? Have you got yourself a squire, now? He's not much to look at." He squinted more closely at Merlin. "Hmm. At second glance he looks a little old for a squire."

Leon's jaw worked furiously before he took a deep breath and answered in measured tones, "No, not a squire. This is Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He's studied with Gaius as well. Gaius thought perhaps we could see what the conditions are and report back.."

His brother interrupted him brusquely, "We haven't time for that. The pestilence spreads so rapidly we'll lose all the fields before you make up your minds to help."

He addressed Merlin. "Court Sorcerer, eh. Hard to believe the tales I've heard about you, but the druids who were here earlier suggested you could help if all seemed lost - which it does now - so if we can stop chatting like maids perhaps you can get to the field and get to work."

Merlin looked highly uncomfortable. He walked along just behind and to the side of Leon as they proceeded to the fields. Leon was well aware that his sleeve was firmly in Merlin's tight grasp.

As they approached the afflicted fields the men gasped. All the crumpled plants were more gray than green and covered with a light coating of powdery dust.

Leon watched as Merlin stepped out from behind him toward the field with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh no. How long have they been like this?" he asked Rowan quietly.

"It started in small patches last week, but it's seemed to spread like wildfire. Even this morning we still had a healthy patch left, but now…" His voice was no longer gruff but instead, despairing. "Please. If you can do anything…"

Merlin smiled at him kindly. "It'll be okay. I'm that miracle trick of Gaius' you were talking about."

Leon whispered a warning, "Merlin. What are you going to do? You know your magic is busy right now! Gaius made me promise to make sure.."

"Oh, don't worry. It's easy, Leon." The warlock tugged his arm away from Leon's grip.

Merlin faced the decimated crops and raised his arms out to the sides his eyes filling up with gold. As he walked along the length of the fields he seemed to be concentrating intently but there was also a definite look of peace and enjoyment on his face as well. He beckoned with his hands, coaxing the disease away from them. The white powdery substance lifted from the bent stalks and gray leaves to dissipate on the breeze and the plants began to regain their green. Leon, Rowan and several farmers watched in awe as the crop was saved.

"It _is_ a miracle," whispered Rowan.

"Well done, Merlin!" called Leon. "That's enough!"

"No. Not enough! The soil is ill! The earth needs healing!" Merlin called back then stopped at the head of the field and knelt down burying his hands in the dirt. He seemed to gather himself then his eyes lit up like the sun. The ground began to ripple outward in waves as the warlock pushed his magic into the earth.

Leon panicked, _No!_ He ran down the path as fast as he could toward Merlin who began to lose his balance and fall sideways. The breeze freshened and the suddenly-lush crops swayed like a vast ocean of vibrant green.

"Stop it Merlin! You've done enough! Stop!" He grasped the young man firmly and shook his arms. "That's enough!"

Merlin pulled his hands away from the soil and sighed as the burning golden glow faded from his eyes and his whole body slumped. Leon shook his head agitatedly.

"What have you done to yourself! Why is it you can be so wise all the day long in regards to Arthur and the kingdom but when it comes to taking thought for your own wellbeing you're as foolish..."

"Lion, you're roaring," Merlin interrupted wearily.

"I don't care! You've hurt yourself! You shouldn't have done so much! Arthur and Gaius are going to kill me. They _told_ me not to let you do any heavy magic and now look!"

Rowan and the farmers had followed Leon up the path through the middle of the fields. The gaping men stared out at the flourishing fields, at the crops that were suddenly at least two inches taller and much stronger and greener than they'd seen in years and then looked back at the blinking, swaying warlock who looked very close to falling asleep where he knelt.

"Come on. Try to get up. Let's get you back to the house and you can rest." Leon slung one of Merlin's arms over his shoulders and hauled him to his feet. To his surprise, Rowan appeared on the other side of Merlin and slung Merlin's other arm over his shoulders. Together they bore the majority of the young man's weight on the trek back to the manor house.

"He surely seemed to know what he was doing for such a young lad," said one of the grizzled farmers. "It was as though he cared about the land itself."

"He was raised as a farmer in a poor village in Cenred's lands. He understands.. and he cares," replied Leon.

-M-

"Gaius is going to kill me," repeated Leon as he and his brother settled Merlin down in a comfortable seat beside the fire, waiting for dinner to arrive.

"Don't be silly, Leon. He won't say a thing 'cause he won't even know about it! You just have to never tell. I quit telling him stuff a long time ago. He worries too much."

"With good reason!" responded Leon, rubbing his forehead distractedly. "You're not supposed to be using so much magic, Merlin. You know it's still fighting off the last of the curse."

Merlin looked sad as he rubbed his eyes like a small child.

"Don't be mad. Please, Leon! It felt good to make things grow. It made me tired but I'll be okay tomorrow," he yawned widely, "..you'll see. Even Gaius won't be able to tell. And.. and neither of us will.. will get.. the evil eyebrow."

Rowan's dark eyebrows lifted as he watched the man who seemed as frightening as a kitten fall asleep almost before he finished the last sentence.

"So that's the famed Emrys. Mighty Court Warlock of Camelot and Protector of the Great King."

"Yes. And purest heart in the kingdom," Leon sighed.

"He's pretty young for all that don't you think? Hard to see why he's got such an intimidating reputation."

"He always seems younger than he is. It's one of his gifts. But make no mistake about his intelligence, abilities and loyalty to the king. That fearsome reputation is well earned. "

"Hmph. Well, he did save the western fields and he made it look easy. I had druids helping me and it was well beyond their combined powers. Thanks for bringing him."

"I was glad you asked, and he was glad to come."

They passed the rest of the evening only speaking occasionally but the silences seemed easier than they had in the past.

-M-

Merlin woke very late the next morning requiring them to leave a short time later in order to return to Camelot by sundown as per the request of the King. Rowan bid them a surprisingly gracious farewell with many thanks and a packed lunch that promised to be quite delicious.

As they rode down the lane toward the main road Merlin looked back over his shoulder and waved merrily.

"I like your brother."

Leon smiled. Merlin seemed to like just about everyone.

"Even if he's grumpy and rather cold?"

"I would prob'ly be grumpy too if I had to suffer my whole life long. I only had to wait 25 years."

Leon was startled out of his thoughts. "Sorry?" He looked at his companion.

"It's hard when you're not allowed to do what you really want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"It makes you sad when you can't be who you are inside. Rowan wishes he could've been a knight like you."

"He does?"

"Yeah. I could see it in him. I'm sorry for him," Merlin replied softly.

Leon knit his brow and tried to imagine being unhappy with his lot in life. He couldn't really because knighthood had always called to his soul and he didn't covet his brother's title and riches at all. What if it were true that Rowan had felt the same stirring call, but duty and obligations of birth rather than his own interests had determined his life's path for him? Leon suddenly understood his brother's unpleasant demeanor very clearly, and it saddened him to think that their relationship had, from childhood on, been poisoned by the bitterness of envy.

"You know," Leon sighed, "I think peasants have much more freedom than nobles in that respect.".

Merlin snickered, "Yeah. Arthur keeps saying peasants have all the fun. But I think he's okay with being king now."

After a few more minutes of silence, Merlin said, "You should invite Rowan to go on a hunt. He might even like to go with you when Arthur goes again. Then he could have some adventures with you and not have to stay home just doing boring landowner stuff."

"That's an excellent suggestion, Merlin. I will certainly do that."

Leon eyed his friend whose smile suddenly brightened even beyond his prior happy grin, revealing broad dimples.

"What are you thinking about now?"

Merlin's eyes flicked toward him and then shyly away again.

"I was thinking I'm lucky. Because even though I was just a nobody, I still got to go have adventures and be friends with you and Arthur and the others."

Leon's heart swelled with fondness.

"Merlin. You were _never_ a nobody."

-M-

When the sun was high overhead they stopped for lunch and Leon left to relieve himself while Merlin set out the victuals. As Leon made his way back through the trees toward Merlin he heard ungentle voices raised in mocking tones.

"That's a fine looking feast for just one skinny no account boy."

"You're right, I don't think he could handle all that by himself."

From what Leon could tell by his friendly open response, Merlin seemed oblivious to the threat.

"Oh, it's not just for me. It's for Sir Leon too."

"And just where is _Sir Leon_ right now, boy? I think you just don't want to share your food with two hungry travelers."

Leon drew his sword and emerged from the trees.

"Sir Leon is right here. You gentlemen should just move along."

The two bandits stepped back and sized him up warily but evidently decided that the boy posed no threat and it was essentially two against one. They could help themselves to not only lunch but a couple of horses as well. Their intent was written plainly across their faces as they made their decision.

"They don't want to move along, Leon! They want lunch too!" chirped Merlin interrupting the tension. "Rowan gave us so much food. We can share, right?"

"Let me handle this, Merlin," Leon said, his eyes never leaving the two men who suddenly froze where they stood.

"M-Merlin?" The bandits glanced toward the "boy" accompanying the knight. There was only one "Merlin" in Camelot who could possibly be found in the company of a knight. And everyone knew it.

Merlin smiled enthusiastically. "I think some of this would taste better warm. We can toast it!"

The warlock looked toward the forest beside the path and beckoned with one hand. Dry bits of wood flew toward him and settled neatly together on the ground. The "boy" regarded his carefully stacked twigs and lit them on fire with a flash of golden eyes. The two men stumbled back.

"Don't be afraid!" exclaimed Merlin, "Magic's not against the rules anymore! Sit down, we have plenty of food to share!"

"Merlin," interrupted Leon, "we don't want to hold these men up. They can go on their way."

"Don't be silly, Leon. They said they were hungry." He looked at the two and said, "Here! Sit!"

The men began to stumble over their words in an effort to get away. "Oh no, um.. thank you.. we really should just.. Perhaps another ti.."

Merlin repeated, "Sit!"

They sat.

Leon stared menacingly over the merrily crackling fire at the two very nervous men while Merlin went on and on about how he loved toasted bread and how lovely and melty the cheese was and questioned them about their favorite foods. Everyone startled as he switched tack and tone.

"Leon, stop glaring at our friends like they're robbers or something! They aren't hurting anybody and it makes you look mean."

The two men dared to smirk a little. Obviously everyone spreading the rumors about the famous Court Sorcerer had neglected to mention that he was a simpleton.

"Yeah, Leon."

Merlin interrupted, "You have to call him Sir. You're not friends yet."

Leon didn't stop glaring.

"Oh for ...!" said Merlin exasperatedly, "Here, I'll prove how nice they are." He extended his hands toward the two suddenly panicky men and his eyes glowed. A feeling of heat enveloped the men and settled in their legs for a moment before dissipating.

"What did you do to me?" cried the burliest of the two.

"Nothing to worry about," replied Merlin. "I just spelled you to show Leon that you're nice."

"What did you do to them, Merlin?" asked the knight, rather enjoying the men's discomfiture.

"I just jinxed them so that if they ever try to hurt anybody to take their stuff, like bandits, then their legs will break. Don't worry. It won't make any difference to them 'cause they're nice."

The two 'guests' looked horror stricken. Leon chuckled and finally settled in to enjoy the rest of the meal.

A short time later, the knight and warlock bid a cheerful goodbye to their lunchtime acquaintances and continued on toward Camelot. Leon was grinning widely.

"Leon."

"Yes?"

"I know I'm cursed right now, but I'm not stupid."

The knight burst into loud laughter and nearly fell off his horse.

-M-

Darkness had well fallen by the time they arrived home. The king seemed to have been watching and waiting for them because shortly after they reined in their horses at the foot of the citadel steps, he appeared with a torch in his hand and Gaius at his side.

"Leon? We expected you back earlier than this. Was there any trouble?"

Leon and Merlin exchanged swift glances. The warlock widened his eyes innocently and shook his head as the king and the physician surveyed him closely.

"No trouble at all. Right, Leon?" He responded almost nonchalantly.

The knight began to sweat under the close scrutiny of his sovereign and the canny Court Physician. "Um, right.."

Seeming to see a need to rescue the knight from stumbling through his report, Merlin jumped in to answer for him.

"We got there and found an easy way to fix the problem with the fields, so that got done. Then we woke up late this morning and got a late start. We met some nice people along the way and had a picnic with them. Sorry if it made you worry at all. We almost made it back before sundown. We'll do better next time. Right Leon?"

"Yes."

Gaius eyed the young warlock. "Merlin, you look tired. Head up to my chambers and wash up. You can have a quick supper, but I want you in bed soon."

"Yes, Gaius." Merlin murmured obediently, shooting a loaded look at Leon as he hurried away.

Gaius and Arthur both nailed Leon with very knowing expressions.

"Alright. Now the truth."

Leon swallowed. "Sire?"

"Oh come on. I know Merlin well enough to detect when I'm not being given an accurate account. Oh, I know he told the truth, but while doing so he lied. He's quite masterful at it. He blithely tells the truth with none of the details so that the version of the story you hear is very different from what reality is."

Gaius nodded grimly in agreement.

"Yes, there were several points that were most conveniently glossed over," he noted with his eyebrow already impressively arched. "The easy way to fix the fields for example, I'm guessing magic. And judging by the late morning, I'm guessing that the 'easy fix' was not only magic but loads of it. He wore himself to a frazzle. I am correct, am I not?"

Poor Leon was staring miserably at the ground. "I warned him and tried to stop him, but he's like a force of nature at times and completely disregards himself. I couldn't stop him. I tried, I really did."

Arthur stopped him with a firm clasp of his shoulder. "It's alright. There really is no dissuading the idiot when he's determined."

The three men stood contemplatively silent for a few moments then Arthur asked one last question, "And the nice people you had a picnic with? Is there anything more to that one we should know?"

To their surprise the formerly subdued and downcast knight began sniggering and looked up, eyes shining in amusement.

"Only that Merlin has come up with a really novel way of curtailing banditry."

A few minutes later, several nobles stuck their heads angrily out their windows to chastise the thoughtless men in the courtyard who were roaring with laughter and disturbing the peace in at that time of night. But they held their tongues when the torchlight revealed their King, his First Knight and the elderly Court Physician leaning on each other for support and gasping for breath only to begin laughing all the harder.


	10. 12-16 years old

Arthur was feeling unsettled, though he couldn't fathom why. The skies were clear enough, but somehow the atmosphere still seemed charged, as if waiting for just the right moment to ignite. He felt on edge, annoyed, tense. Perhaps it was simply because all his work to clear his schedule for Merlin was now for naught and it was aggravating.

The king stopped short in front of the physician's door as he heard Gaius call to Merlin, "...And be sure to wash! I don't think you did a proper job of it last night."

He knocked politely and entered somewhat hesitantly.

"Good morning. Gaius, I know you've got your rounds this morning and I know I had agreed to stay with Merlin but Gwen and I just received word that the trade delegation from Mercia is arriving early and Percival, Leon and Gwaine are riding out to escort them. Couldn't he accompany you? He seems to be easier to deal wi…"

Lightning cracked. The men yelped and flinched in startled alarm. They immediately glanced at the roiling black clouds amassing unnaturally outside the window, then to the steps where an angry Merlin stood glowering at them.

"Short a babysitter are we?"

"Merlin, calm down," began Gaius.

"Oh, sorry! You want I should I just toddle up to my room and snuggle in my comfort blanket? I promise I washed behind my ears this time," he sniped, his voice full of bitter sarcasm. "I don't need a minder! The curse has pretty much worn off and I'm just fine by myself!"

"Merlin, we're just making sure.." began Arthur, only to be cut off by another blitz of lightning and the accompanying crack of deafening thunder.

"This whole experience has been humiliating enough, don't you think?" Merlin spat. "How much longer do I have to endure being treated like a child! This is ridiculous. I'm off! I've got my own tower with my own work to keep me busy."

Merlin angrily strode at an exceedingly rapid pace through the corridors heedless of other castle occupants who hurriedly cleared a path for him. Gaius followed at a safe distance. Arthur, ..not so much.

"Merlin, you aren't completely free of the curse," Arthur hissed, "and for your own safety and the safety of Camelot I'm ordering you as your king to allow us to help you!"

"I'm so sick of this! I'm a competent adult! I don't need a minder! Everyone just LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

The previously sealed door to his tower flew open to admit him and then slammed heavily behind him.

Arthur pounded on the door and received a sharp shock when he tugged at the handle. He jerked back.

"MERLIN!"

"Sire," the old physician caught the king by the arm as he angrily reached for the door handle again, "he _is_ old enough to be alone. Remember, he's somewhere in the early teen years right now. A famously volatile stage. If we want to get through this unscathed then I feel it would be wise to do as he says and not provoke him."

Arthur snorted in frustration. When would it end? He stared at the heavy wooden door. _Merlin's probably wondering that himself._ After a moment of silence his features softened and he turned to Gaius.

"Will he really be alright, do you think?"

"Yes, Sire. He.." The clang and clatter of a platter hitting the wall interrupted Gaius' reassurances. He winced. "Admittedly, it's an emotional time for him, but he's always had a good head on his shoulders...much of the time, anyway. I'm fairly certain he'll be fine alone."

Arthur thought back over his words and Merlin's. For the first time he put himself in Merlin's shoes and ran through the events of the past week. Humiliating? Yes. Incredibly. Had they been going about it all wrong? Perhaps they should have sent him to his mother in the very beginning. What sort of change would this make to the friendships between Merlin and the rest of them? Arthur was sure of one thing: if it had happened to him, he himself would never have survived the mortification. He resolved then and there to treat Merlin as a fully competent adult until he truly was one again...because how could he ever look his friend in the eye if he once again reverted to treating him as he had all those years, as someone not quite equal or not mentally mature enough to be taken seriously. No wonder Merlin was angry. Had he felt this humiliated, frustrated and angry all those years ago as well? Probably. But now, _never again._

He stepped close to the sealed doors and called just loudly enough to be heard through the barrier, "I'm sorry, Merlin. You're right. I'll see you later when you feel like talking."

The king retreated with good grace.

Throughout the rest of the morning crackles of thunder rumbled alarmingly through the roiling gray skies. Word spread that the Court Sorcerer was out of sorts and enraged about something. For those who knew Merlin well, it was both enlightening and disheartening to read his state of mind in the unusual weather.

The Mercian trade delegation arrived in the midst of a downpour and Arthur had to wonder whether Merlin had managed the timing of that particular shower as a message to Arthur, or if it was simply part of his continued moodiness confusing the weather. After hurried pleasantries he sent the men off with a company of servants to dry off and get situated.

"Gwaine, just where do you think you're headed? The training field is _that_ way. Don't think you get out of it. Training was postponed until you and the others got back."

"I heard Merlin was in a bit of a mood. Thought I'd cheer him up. What have you been doing to him to cause our lovely weather?"

"It wasn't me," Arthur lowered his voice. "He's a teenager right now and Gaius advised us all to leave him alone until he wants our company. I intend to respect that advice. This whole thing has been hard on his pride and he's made it clear he's done being mollycoddled."

"Leaving him alone _would_ be a good idea if I were _you_, but thank the gods I'm not. You're a stressful person, Princess. I on the other hand, am much easier company in dark times."

"Gwaine." The king regarded him seriously. "Leave him alone. This is more than simple annoyance or pouting."

Gwaine shook his head. "Sorry, Sire. We've been over this. It's 'Merlin first' this week."

Arthur's headache was suddenly back with a vengeance.

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead. Just make sure he knows it was all your idea and don't let him bring the castle down around our ears." He stomped off to meet with the Mercian delegates who had surely dried themselves off sufficiently by now.

As warm-ups finished and Sir Leon arranged the knights into sparring pairs, they all stopped and stared at the semi-delinquent knight now crossing the green. Snickers erupted and were quickly quelled by the glare he threw at the offenders. Gwaine, narrowed his eyes at them all, promising thorough punishment for anyone daring to comment.

Leon barked commands at the men and sent them off to run through basic drills. He bit his lip as Gwaine approached.

"How's he doing?" he asked in a low voice.

Gwaine's expression was grim as he tossed his violently purple hair away from his face.

"He wants to be left alone."

Thankfully, by the end of training two hours later, Gwaine's locks faded back to brown and his mood showed improvement although his eyes still promised retribution for any stray remarks. The knights disbanded more quietly than usual. There would definitely be time for laughter and ribbing later, but for now, each man left the field grateful that he hadn't been the one to cross paths with the irate warlock.

-M-

The rains ceased but the grey clouds overhead never retreated. In the dim overcast light of evening, peasants in the lower town stopped and watched the sorcerer's tower in awe. Fantastic colors of light played against the windows and a murder of crows joined several sparrows, an owl and a nightingale noisily jostling for place upon the window ledge and the brickwork ornamentation close by.

"What d'ya think he's a doin' up there?" one crusty old peasant asked his fellows.

"It may be as he's treating with the fairies."

"Go on! Fairies wouldn't come to Camelot!"

"Like as not, they would fer _him_."

"Go on, Bert! Our warlock's a mischievous lad to be sure, but harmless to those as is friends of king and country. He'd never bring fairies here," the man snorted.

"Them lights ain't natural and them birds is what the fair folk ride," asserted old Bert.

"Hatching plans with fairy folk… What for, then?" inquired another anxiously.

"I'm not knowin', but I've heard he's been strange lately," Bert replied darkly.

A woman with a firm grip on her young son stopped to reprimand the hoary gossipers.

"That boy is a good one. No need to be making up tales about him, now! He's a good heart, that one, and I won't hear a word against him. Goin' through a hard time is all, so I hear. You just thank your stars, Bert, that when you're in the downs it don't show fer all to see. Poor boy. He can't help it."

The youngster tugged at his mother's skirt. "Mum? What's he doin' now?"

"I'm sure I don't know, Matthew."

"It looks to me like he's amusing himself by making glowing, multi-colored bubbles," interrupted an old voice in an assured tone. The small crowd looked over to see Gaius passing by.

"Gaius, don't you think it's fairies?" piped the small boy.

"No child. Merlin's going through a rough patch and bespelling soap bubbles is a favorite way of cheering himself up, that's all."

Everyone's eyes returned to the light show at the tower. Young and old gasped as the window opened of its own accord and the birds eagerly dove inside. Moments later, massive, glowing bubbles floated out, changing colors as they bumped and merged with each other and gracefully made their way into the evening sky.

Bert's suspicious voice broke the awe-filled silence of the crowd.

"And the birds, Gaius, how d'ya explain those?"

Gaius sighed and simply stated, "He likes them."

The murmuring, mumbling crowd broke up as the physician went on his way.

-M-

After a night of strange lights, sudden gusting winds and miserable swings in temperature the king responded to a knock at the door.

"Come!"

The door didn't budge. Arthur and Guinevere exchanged puzzled glances.

The queen moved to the door and swung it open to reveal the last person Arthur ever expected to see entering his chambers. The fearsome old cook stepped in, her hands full with a heavily laden platter of overstuffed tarts.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Your Majesties, but I thought, perhaps, some tarts might... help the weather improve?" She placed the platter on the table with surprising timidity. "I was going to send them up to him with one of the other servants, but no one dared to take them."

The king grinned. "Thank you. I'll see that he receives them. Your tarts are his favorites and may indeed do the trick."

Guinivere smiled warmly as well and added, "Yes, thank you for your kindness, Audrey. This is so thoughtful! And would you please, let the others know that there is no need to fear Merlin. Really, it's just a bad time. It would break his heart if he thought his friends were afraid of him."

The cook nodded with an attempt at a smile. She curtseyed clumsily and happily took her leave, obviously quite glad to return to her kitchen domain.

Although Arthur had agreed that it was best to leave Merlin alone until he emerged on his own, curiosity was eating away at him. He needed reassurance that all was still relatively well, and the weather wasn't giving much away this morning.

"I'll just run these tarts up to Merlin before I head out for training," he called to his wife as he abandoned his parchments, scooped up the platter and headed out the door.

Arthur thumped on the warlock's chamber door.

"Merlin. Sorry to disturb you, but I've got a special delivery. Cook sent up some tarts, and it's special delivery because I'm the one delivering them. Not many people can claim that the king himself made a delivery at their very own threshold." He thumped again. "C'mon, _Me_rlin. If I leave these tarts out here they will be snatched up by passing servants.. or rats. Open up!"

He waited semi-patiently for a few seconds longer, hoping for a glimpse of his friend's face or even just his skinny arm reaching out for the platter. He helped himself to a tart and stood there a moment longer, munching.

Without warning, a piece of parchment appeared and fluttered down before his eyes. He plucked it out of the air and read, "I thought you said those were for me, Prat!" Arthur grinned.

"Consider it payback for all the times you stole food off my plate. C'mon! If you want them, come and get them!" he called through the door and was rewarded with the disconcerting sight of a long skinny arm and slender hand reaching through a shining portal in the center of the sealed oak door pulling the platter through without losing a single tart.

"What? Not even a thank you, then?" he pestered.

Unbeknownst to him, down in the kitchens, a gilded thank you note appeared in front of cook, frightening her into dropping her dreaded ladle into today's soup.

Arthur heaved a sigh and turned away. He was _really_ looking forward to working out his frustrations with an hour's worth of hard training before meeting with the council and the trade delegates again. After donning his armour he made his way eagerly toward the training grounds and met Gwaine along the way. The normally garrulous knight looked hung over.

"Morning Gwaine!" called Arthur.

Gwaine winced and grunted, "Yeah it is. Seen Merlin at all?"

The king shook his head.

"Probably for the best," finished Gwaine in a depressed tone. "I may have made it worse. He'd likely have rejoined the world by now if I hadn't pushed him so hard yesterday."

Arthur took pity on him. "Somehow I doubt you were the cause, Gwaine." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Up for a challenge? I need a strong partner today."

Even a hung-over Gwaine could provide serious competition on the field. Finally Gwaine grinned and nodded. The two men held similar amounts of frustration apparently because Gwaine also took the opportunity to work through his own. Swords flashed and clashed mightily. Several knights and squires gathered to watch the unequaled display of swordsmanship. After pushing each other to their limits they both backed away momentarily for breath and Gwaine commented, "Well Princess, looks like we're both feeling a little stressed. What'd you do to provoke him today?"

"Me? I did nothing. I'm wise enough to hold my tongue. You on the other hand… I heard purple looks good on you."

Gwaine reacted fiercely and Arthur had the misfortune to step on an unexpected uneven patch of ground and ended up flat on his back. Gwaine smirked down at him and a piece of parchment with Merlin's handwriting on it appeared before the king's eyes.

"_Smooth move._"

Chagrined, Arthur acknowledged that he may have earned that.

An hour later, The king met with the council and the Mercian delegation to put the finishing touches on the new trade agreement. Something still seemed off about the whole thing. He wished Merlin were here. A note appearing in mid-air before the king startled the whole council.

"_Watch the one on your left, he looks shifty. And Lord Arrok seems a little too happy about all this don't you think?_"

Arthur contemplated the men around the table. The delegate to his left did have a crafty look about him and Lord Arrok did seem to be arguing much less than usual. The light clicked on. Arrok had a parcel of land through which the main road passed. He would almost certainly be fleecing any and all passing merchants with an added toll. The Mercian and Arrok may have agreed to split the proceeds. The king smiled grimly and raised his voice slightly.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Merlin," he called to thin air then settled his gaze back on the council. "Gentlemen, the Court Sorcerer, although currently unable to attend has just reminded me of one last change I wished to make in our agreement. In order to promote trade, Camelot also graciously agrees to hold the main road toll-free."

The shifty man at his left forced a cold smile past gritted teeth, "That is very gracious of you, your Majesty."

Arrok, he noted with satisfaction, now looked as querulous and as sour as usual. Arthur smiled and after making the requisite change and obtaining signatures, adjourned the meeting.

Throughout the morning, random notes continued appearing in front of Arthur.

Just as he greeted Guinevere with a kiss "_ew, gross_" appeared on a slip of parchment floating behind her head. He rolled his eyes.

As he prepared his parting speech to the delegates another 'helpful' note appeared. "_I wouldn't say that if I were you._"

And then, just as he was preparing to leave, "_Gwen didn't pick your clothes for you, did she._"

Arthur had had enough.

"MERLIN! Stop watching me! If you want to tell me something get your scrawny backside out here and tell me in person!" he shouted at his ceiling.

At that the parchment yanked itself from his fingers and burst into flames before descending again as ashes.

"Well done, Princess."

Arthur whirled around to see Gwaine and Leon at his door.

"What?! I didn't lock him in his room, he did! Why is everyone so sure this is my fault! He's a bloody teenager! You didn't have much luck with him either."

Not a word was heard from Merlin the rest of the day. When Arthur went to try to talk to him that afternoon the warlock's lunch tray was still sitting at the foot of the doors, untouched.,

He rapped gently.

"Merlin? Merlin, you idiot, you can't just leave your food out here. It encourages rats."

He waited.

"Merlin, open up! Gaius and Guinevere miss you...and.. other people do too."

He hesitated.

"We never meant to humiliate you or hurt you, we only meant to help you through this the best we could."

He waited. He couldn't hear a single sound. He kicked at the plate on the floor and sent it skidding into the door.

"Merlin! You know you can't live on tarts alone!" He stopped and struggled to rein in his impatience.

"Guinevere and I invite you to have a private supper with us tonight in our chambers. I hope you'll come."

Continued silence met his invitation and the king retreated, grinding his teeth in frustration.

Supper came and went but there was no sign of Merlin. As evening fell, Arthur found himself joined by Gaius as he stood on the courtyard cobblestones staring up at the Sorcerer's Tower.

"Have you seen him Gaius? Did he let you in?"

"No, Sire."

"How much longer, Gaius?"

The old man sighed ruefully. "I know it's discouraging, Sire, but take heart. He must be approaching his mid to late teens now. Don't forget that he has almost thirty years' experience and maturity locked in his memories. Once he is past the emotional turbulence of the teen years he should be back to normal even if the curse hasn't worn away completely. He may need only one or, at most, two more days."

The two men contemplated the dark window above.

"Do you think he's even _in_ there? He was upset enough. He could have run off and we'd never know."

"There's no way of knowing for certain, Sire, but I feel fairly confident that he is. Like I said, he does have a good head on his shoulders and even in the midst of emotional turmoil I don't believe he would ever leave you. Also, he sent me a brief note and summoned two books from my shelves earlier."

Suddenly a small yellow glow, as if from a single candle, dimly lit the room behind the window.

They sighed in relief and stood a moment longer before Gaius bid the king goodnight and headed in the direction of his chambers. Arthur was about to retire as well when he heard rapid footsteps and a young voice.

"Good evening, Your Majesty!"

Arthur turned and smiled at the stable boy who looked to be on his way home.

"Good evening, Tim." He smiled at the boy's dirty hands and trousers and the few straws stuck in his hair. "All done for the day, I take it. Is all well in the stables?"

"Yes, Sire. Is all well in the castle?" His brown eyes glanced pointedly in the direction of the Sorcerer's Tower and back to the king. "It's odd that Lord Merlin hasn't been down to visit his new mare for a few days now." He bent forward and whispered, "People are saying that something's afoot and that he's been visiting with the fairies."

Arthur laughed.

"No, Tim, he's fine. No fairy visitors that I'm aware of. He's just been working especially hard lately, but now he's almost finished with a very difficult task."

"A magical task, Sire?" questioned Tim with big eyes.

"Yes. Magical, secret and incredibly difficult. Something to keep us safe that only he can manage because he is the most powerful warlock in the world. But as I said, he's almost done and I will be very surprised if you don't see him at the stables tomorrow."

He smiled at Tim's popping eyes and watched the boy scurry rapidly toward town. Hopefully that would send rumors flying in the right direction. Merlin wouldn't thank him for reinforcing the idea that he was a mysterious and powerful force to be reckoned with, but then, he didn't yet completely grasp the nuances of leadership, didn't yet fully appreciate the role gossip could play in either ensuring the security and safety of a kingdom or in plunging it into chaos and danger. With a last glance at Merlin's lonely window he, too, headed home for the night.

-M-

Arthur was going spare at the silence emanating from his friend's tower. Breakfast was well over. The warlock should have been bursting through the door by now if he were going to. Surely he wouldn't stay holed up yet another day! Merlin had had enough solitude, he decided, and commandingly beat on the warlock's door.

"Merlin! Merlin, this is your King and I demand that you.."

His tirade was interrupted as the door creaked open and Merlin sheepishly allowed him in.

Arthur was mildly surprised to see Gaius standing by the table. He was also abashed to see that he was receiving 'the eyebrow'.

"Ah. Good morning."

"Good morning, Sire. If you'll excuse me, I was just leaving to do my rounds." He moved to Merlin and tenderly gathered him into his arms. "Goodbye, my boy. Remember, only a day or so more and this will all be in the past. Do try to finish that breakfast, won't you."

The old man released Merlin and nodded respectfully to the king before shuffling out the door with his medical bag. Merlin carefully closed the door behind his mentor and turned shyly to Arthur.

"Hullo."

"Good morning to you too." He looked around appraisingly. "What in the world have you been doing in here all this time?"

"Reading. Thinking. Practicing."

"Practicing?"

"My magic."

Arthur _had _been glad to finally be allowed into Merlin's tower to check on his disgruntled friend, but now he was regretting it slightly. Merlin still seemed to be upset, which wasn't fair since he _knew _Arthur had absolutely no idea how to begin to fix such things. He scrutinized the uncharacteristically quiet and glum man before him.

"What is wrong! First you're angry and brooding, and then you're too quiet and now you're…" He abruptly stopped his chiding and softened his tone when he registered just how strangely fragile his all powerful warlock looked. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. Now what is it?"

The warlock just shook his head, staring at the floor. Arthur's thoughts flicked back to Gaius' presence earlier. He strode over and grasped his arm.

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Have you hurt yourself?"

"No."

"Then what.."

"She laughed at me."

"Who did?"

"The maid. Eldie. I understand why. I mean, I'm not handsome. My ears are too big. I'm too skinny. No way would anyone ever want me. I'm too clumsy." Merlin addressed his remarks to the sky visible outside the window.

"Merlin… " Arthur heard all the insults he and others had planted in Merlin's head over the years magnified and believed by his, to all intents and purposes, teen aged friend. He remembered all the horrible insecurities of adolescence and felt guilty for contributing to Merlin's difficulty.

"Merlin, if you still want to ask her out on a picnic in a few days I'm sure she'll be glad to go, but right now I don't think you should pursue anything. You're not quite yourself you know."

"It won't matter. I'll still be as ugly then as I am now even if the curse has lifted." He turned and moved away to the window muttering "stupid ears.."

Arthur turned at a light knock and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Guinevere come through the door. She smiled in Merlin's direction but made a beeline for Arthur.

"How are we today?" She whispered, watching her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"He hates his ears and thinks he's ugly and stupid and I think he's sweet on the maid who dropped off breakfast. She laughed at something and I think he took it wrong," he replied in a low voice.

Arthur watched the looks of indignation, pity and determination flit through his wife's eyes. Finally, she gave him her full attention and smiled in a very competent, motherly way.

"I'll handle this," she whispered, taking pity on her husband. Arthur hugged her gratefully and then slipped out the door after practically shouting to the room in general, "I'm heading off for training!" He'd been impatient to see his friend, needing to know that all was well, but now, faced with a fragile, insecure Merlin he was desperate to escape and leave his friend in the hands of someone far better suited to address "feelings".

Merlin turned away from the window after awhile and was surprised to see Gwen standing there contemplating him with a fond smile.

"Gwen?"

"Hi, Merlin."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, clearly suspicious of any babying.

"Oh, I was just remembering back to when we first met."

Merlin's suspicious expression melted into a soft smile to match her own.

"It's been so long since we did anything just the two of us as friends. Would you like to go on a picnic or something today?"

His gloomy expression returned.

"I can't. I'm practically under house arrest here until the curse wears off. I feel fine but Gaius says I'm not back to normal yet and Arthur's listening to him not me. It's not fair."

"Oh pish posh. I think you're perfectly fine to go on a picnic with me. We won't go far. I just want to spend time with you where we can just be us ..not queen and court warlock."

A mischievous grin spread across Merlin's elfin features. "We could sneak out!"

"Yes let's!" said Gwen equally mischievously. "Can you use your magic to slip out and meet me at the stables? I'll get some food from the kitchen and get down there as soon as I can. It shouldn't be any trouble. I'll just make my apologies to Lady Elizabeth. We were supposed to have lunch together but, to be honest, I'd rather be with you."

Merlin grinned widely and gave Gwen a quick wave as they parted ways in the corridor. After sending word to Elizabeth and asking a servant to pack a light lunch for two, Gwen hurried to catch Gaius as he made his was down the castle steps.

"Gaius, Merlin and I are going on a picnic. He needs to talk.. with a friend. Is there anything I should be careful of?"

Gaius smiled at her gratefully.

"No Gwen, I believe you are the best possible companion for him today."

Ten minutes later at the stables, she found Merlin loving up his mare.

"Thanks for taking good care of her for me, Tim," he said to the attending stable boy as he conjured a carrot for her.

The normally chatty boy looked distinctly star struck and mumbled, "Of...of course, Lord Merlin."

Merlin glanced at him with a small frown as he took the lunch from Gwen and bound it behind his saddle.

"None of that Lordship business, Tim. It's just Merlin, remember?"

Tim still regarded him somewhat worshipfully and nodded.

The Queen and the Court Sorcerer rode calmly through the town, responding with cheerful dignity to people's greetings. When they finally passed through the gates, Merlin noisily released a huge relieved breath and cast a boyish grin at Gwen.

"Race you!"

Hours later, sitting in the forest shade at the meadow's edge, their small feast finished, Gwen spoke up.

"Merlin, Arthur thinks you like Eldie."

Merlin's face turned red to the tips of his ears.

"It's true, then?" she asked gently.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me back. I mean how could she?" He snorted self deprecatingly, "I'm an ugly, clumsy, idiot. Always making a fool of myself. No girl in her right mind would ever like someone like me."

"Gee, thanks."

Merlin turned, startled and confused, to meet Gwen's smirk.

"What?"

"Merlin, when I first met you I had the biggest crush on you and you were so oblivious. Finally I gave up hope and decided simple friendship with you could be precious too."

Merlin's mouth was bobbing between open and shut.

"But I, .. you? You liked _me_? Like THAT?"

"Yup!" she returned merrily.

"But why? I was an even bonier fool back then!"

"Oh Merlin, you have no idea what you look like to women."

"Is this something I should be afraid of hearing?"

"Well, is this something I should be afraid of telling? Promise you won't get a big head if I let you in on a few secrets?"

Merlin looked absolutely petrified and yet Gwen could see the curiosity eating away at him...or maybe it was a hope he'd never let himself acknowledge.. a hope that he was lovable.

"Merlin, besides the fact that you are the funniest, kindest, sweetest, gentlest man in Camelot, ...you may not understand this when I tell you, but trust me,... you are one of the most captivating sights in the castle."

Merlin snorted again. "Right."

Gwen's tone bordered on severe. "Please do me the courtesy of not calling me a liar when I'm trying to tell you something, Merlin."

Merlin looked at her shocked and after a moment he softly muttered, "Sorry."

Gwen's expression melted back into fond earnestness.

"Merlin, you're not on the rugged side of handsome, you're on the beautiful side of it. The servant girls are all very well aware of it and even the noble women's eyes follow you."

"What? No.."

"It's true."

"I'm ugly and skinny!"

She tossed a twig at him. "_You've _been listening to Arthur's teasing."

"I never listen to Arthur. It's just true."

"Not true, Merlin."

"My big ears!"

"..aren't big! They're normal. They just poke out a little which is very endearing and gives you such a young look!"

"My hair is messy…"

"...and raven black and shiny and soft looking, and the way it curls at your ears and cheekbones when it gets a little long..well…."

"I'm a skinny beanpole!"

"Merlin, you don't have the same physique as the knights but you have filled out quite nicely in the past few years. All that hard work has done some really nice things for you."

Merlin was blushing beet red and he studied the ground. "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore, Gwen."

"Fine." She tossed another twig at him. "I won't say another word, not even about how fascinating your eyes are or how your mouth is a perfect cupid's bow. But if I ever hear you underestimate your charms again I'll set up a charity kissing booth at the next festival to raise funds for the poor and I'll put you inside. We'll set the cost at a silver coin per kiss and see just how many women spend their savings to be especially _charitable_. I'm willing to bet that we would get record takings."

"A silver! No one would pay it even for Gwaine or Percival!"

Gwen just smiled. "Are you asking me to prove it?" She tossed yet another twig at him playfully.

"Nononononono!" He threw up his hands to defend himself against both twigs and her words.

"Just one more thing: Eldie does like you. You need to learn the difference between a flustered giggle and mocking laughter. But why don't you wait for a few days until we're sure the curse has passed to approach her."

Merlin smiled shyly at the grass. Then suddenly, the smile slid from his lips and his expression turned melancholy. Gwen looked over as she heard him sniff. Startled at the sudden change, she squeezed his hand.

"Oh Merlin! What's wrong?"

"I don't know if it's okay to like Eldie."

"Well of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Gwen, I had, ..have? A girl I love."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I, we love, loved.. Oh I don't know!"

He turned away in frustration. Gwen gently laid her hand on his arm. When he looked around again tears were brimming although he flashed her a quick smile.

"I actually kissed her," he whispered.

"Who is she Merlin?"

"She was a Druid girl brought to Camelot by a bounty hunter."

_Was. _Gwen froze, sensing another tragic tale. So many of her friend's revelations were tragic.

"Gwen. I'll tell you about Freya, I need to tell someone, but this is not something you can share with anyone else. Especially not Arthur. Never. It would.. It would hurt him. Do you swear it?"

Gwen steeled herself and nodded.

-M-

Rain pattered softly against the window. The soothing sound kept Arthur company in the quiet of his chambers as he put the finishing touches on the paperwork before him. He smiled at the parchment as he heard the door open without a knock first. It could only be his sweet wife or Merlin...and at this point in time it was probably safe to guess that it wasn't his friend.

"So, you and Merlin disappeared today. I hope it did him some good."

After a moment of silence, he looked up, curious at the lack of response. Guinevere's eyes were downcast as she removed her cloak, folded it, smoothed it and carefully laid it over the back of a chair.

"Guinevere?"

Arthur stood as she raised her beautiful brown eyes to his and he saw them swimming in tears. He rushed forward and gathered her into his arms.

"Guinevere! What is it? Are you alright? Is Merlin alright?"

"Why him? Oh why always him!"

"Is he alright?"

She pulled back, speaking with difficulty past the tightness in her throat. "Yes. He's fine. But how or why he is I'll never know." She nestled again into her husband, seeking comfort in his arms.

Fear gripped Arthur's heart. This was horribly familiar territory, this fear that there was more to his friend's story than he knew but that he _should_ have known.

"What is it, Guinevere? Tell me!"

"I can't. It's ..a matter of the heart and not mine to tell. He told me in a moment of deepest vulnerability. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. But Arthur, do not seek him out about this. Truly. Let it be."

He'd never seen Guinevere's expression so grave.

Arthur nodded a solemn promise and barely caught her whisper as he held her close.

"We don't deserve him at all. He is a miracle."

In bed later, Arthur lay awake, listening, as it gently rained long into the night.


	11. 17 years old and up

17 years old

Scratch scratch. Shuffle. Clink. Scritch scratch.

Gaius awoke to the soft sounds of objects moving about. He opened his eyes in time to see a brush and pan sweep the last ashes from his fireplace and empty them into a bucket. A clinking sound near the table drew his attention. Glass vials were dancing along dipping themselves in and out of a bowl of steaming soapy water and being thoroughly polished to a sparkle by a rag.

"Merlin?"

"Gaius! I'm sorry if I woke you!" Merlin peered down from the balcony with a thick book open in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin shrugged, "Just a bit of cleaning."

"And the book?" Gaius pointed an inquiring eyebrow at the book in Merlin's hands.

"Oh. Um. Just researching that object that caused all the trouble."

"Ah, the Endelíf."

"Yes. Is that what it's called?"

"Yes, Merlin, and you won't find it referenced in there. You'll need the volume on my desk."

Merlin replaced the book and began to make his way down the stairs.

"Where is it now?"

"The Endelíf? It's in the vaults with the other items we removed that morning."

"And Handred's chain?"

"It was destroyed."

"Shame," Merlin commented with a disappointed look.

"Yes."

Merlin frowned and shook his head. "We need to destroy the Endelíf as soon as possible. That thing is an abomination."

"Yes, but it will take quite a bit of effort and must be done right," cautioned Gaius.

"That's why I'm researching. I'm not sure that simple brute force will do the trick this time. It'll take some finesse and finding its weakness as well as a great deal of power."

"Merlin, your magic is still in the process of completely throwing off the curse. Destruction of the Endelíf must wait until your magic is completely free. Destroying such a powerful thing will greatly tax even your vast reserves."

Merlin nodded wordlessly. He surveyed the room for anything more he could clean or organize. The guilt inspired by his memories of the last week drove him to scrutinize the chambers closely. The floor looked surprisingly spotless.

"Sorry for wasting your supplies the other day."

Gaius chuckled dryly, "Yes you did make rather a mess, but no harm done."

"Can I gather more herbs for you and help you replace the..."

"No, no, my boy. It's fine. You were very creative in your experimentation, only a potion here or an ointment there. Not much was lost. Anyway, don't you have more interesting and important duties to see to?"

Merlin blinked, surprised. "You're telling me to work? To actually go out, interact with people and be seen in public?"

"Merlin. You're not much different now to how you'll be in a few days when the curse has completely left you. Although I believe you're approximately the same "age" as you were when you first came to Camelot all those years ago, you've got several more years worth of experience in your memory to downplay hot-headedness and encourage good judgement. You're plenty mature enough to work and help out. Just don't go picking fights with any princes in the market today." He smiled.

Merlin chuckled then sobered and looked at his mentor with soulful blue eyes. "Thanks for everything, Gaius."

Gaius moved to him and embraced him warmly. Tender memories of the past week engulfed them both.

"I think of you as my own son, Merlin, you know that. I will always look out for you." He released his ward and they both took a moment to wipe their eyes. "Why don't you run along and see Arthur. He's been having a difficult time of it without you by his side."

"Ok." He headed for the door but stopped short, hesitated and shyly turned back to the old man. "Gaius?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Could we… could I.."

Gaius waited patiently and curiously for his ward to find his words.

"Would it be alright if we had dinner together tonight? ..Just you and I, like old times?"

Gaius smiled. "Certainly, my boy. I'll make your favorite."

-M-

Merlin _almost_ threw open the doors exuberantly but he caught himself and allowed remembered experience to temper his movements. He pushed open the doors a fraction and listened for movement before casting a cautious glance through the crack. There was only a rumpled lump on the king's side of the royal bed and Gwen was sitting down on the chest at the end of the bed, slipping her feet into her shoes. She glanced up at the door and smiled in welcome.

"Good Morning, Merlin," she called softly.

Merlin smiled at his friend and crept quietly into the room. "Hi, Gwen."

The queen stood and hugged her friend. "I believe it's going to be a lovely day. How are you feeling?"

The warlock grinned. "I feel great! Gaius says the curse is almost over and I can get back to work now."

Gwen happily hugged him again at the wonderful news, then pulled back and studied his mischievous expression. "Am I to understand that you will be giving Arthur his wake up call this morning?"

Merlin nodded in gleeful anticipation.

"Be gentle," she remonstrated. "He's been under a lot of strain lately."

Merlin's smile softened. "I know. I promise, Gwen, I won't dump him on the floor."

Gwen smiled and took a seat before the mirror to brush out her hair, silently watching the drama unfold in the reflection.

The warlock strode to the window and ripped open the curtain.

"Rise and shine!"

Sparkling sunshine flooded the room.

The king groaned and threw his arm across his eyes, hiding them from the bright light.

Suddenly a soft blanket flopped on top of his face also blocking the sunlight.

"Here's your blanket back."

Arthur pulled the blanket away from his face and peered blearily up at Merlin who was looking a little bashful.

"You're here."

"Well spotted." Merlin turned to fiddle with the curtains.

"I didn't think you'd be ...back… yet."

"Well, I am. You clearly cannot manage without me, so here I am."

"And just what does Gaius have to say about that?"

"He agrees with me. You're hopeless."

"_Mer_lin."

"Gaius says that I am almost over the curse and I can do what I want."

"Did he really? And just how old does he think you are today?" asked Arthur curiously.

"He says I am as old as I was when I first came to Camelot. And that's good enough to be your manservant and good enough to be your Court Warlock and good enough to get back to work! So what's on the schedule? Do I understand rightly that there's a council meeting of old fuddyduddies today?"

"Fuddy..duddies? You and your ever expanding vocabulary of nonsense words, _Mer_lin."

"Just watch, Prat. It'll catch on."

Arthur thought back to the brash, mouthy young man he'd first encountered in the market almost ten years ago and mentally compared him to the warlock in front of him.

"Actually, I'm giving you today off. I don't think the council is ready for you just yet and I don't think you're quite ready for the council. Some of your antics caused quite an uproar, you know."

Merlin frowned. Arthur read a mixture of stubbornness and embarrassment in his friend's expression.

"This your last chance for a day off, Idiot. Don't tell me you mean to turn it down! Perhaps that curse has addled your brain and given you a taste for tedium."

With difficulty, Merlin restrained his defensive reaction long enough to contemplate the offer. He _did_ have a great many things he needed to clear up and a few people he needed to speak to. He knew just what to do with a free day. He clapped his hands.

"Great! You're right. I'll take it. If you need me, I'll be around." He started to skip off toward the door but the king called to him.

"By the way, Merlin. This blanket.. I meant for you to keep it. I mean. I'm the king. I have plenty of blankets. It's not as though I would miss it or anythi..." he blustered.

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted carefully, "Thank you. I know it's your favorite. But I don't need it either. I have it. I mean, I have one."

The king looked his confusion.

"I may have somehow ..duplicated it.. while I was, you know, practicing my magic a couple of days ago. In fact, if that one wears out I've got more for you."

"Ah. Handy."

"Yeah."

"Merlin."

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back."

"I'll tell George to hurry with your breakfast."

The warlock grinned sunnily and ducked out the door. Athur flopped back into his pillows and pulled his favorite blanket back over his head.

Guinevere smiled knowingly to herself and finished brushing through her hair.

-M-

Merlin stood in front of Gwaine's door, shifting his weight from one foot to another. His eyes flashed gold. He hesitantly knocked on the door. Gwaine opened it and took a step back, staring at Merlin's purple hair.

"Sorry."

The warlock held up a flagon of mead and was relieved to see Gwaine's roguish smile extend to his eyes. The knight reached out, hooked his arm around Merlin's neck, dragged him inside and knuckled his scalp. "It's a good look on you."

-M-

As evening descended, Merlin approached Percival's door and withdrew the small wooden fox from his pocket. He held it carefully and rubbed his thumb over its body for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking. The door opened and Percival filled the doorway.

"Um, hi," said Merlin almost shyly.

Percival's lips twitched upward in a small smile.

"I came to.." he hesitated and then looked up directly into Percival's eyes, "..to say Thank You. And to return this." He held out the small carving.

Then it was Percival who looked reluctant and rather shy. "I kind of hoped you'd keep it."

Merlin was surprised. "But.. it belonged to your little brother."

Percival smiled at Merlin pointedly this time. "It still does."

Merlin struggled to smile in spite of the lump growing in his throat.

"Okay, but as soon as you have your own child I'm gifting it to him."

"I'll let you babysit." Percival smiled widely this time.

Merlin returned a glowing smile and nodded "Good night" before carefully returning the little treasure to his pocket and heading for Gaius' chambers.

—M—

They sat down at the table and Gaius uncovered plates of fresh bread, cups of sweet cream, and bowls with fresh fruits and vegetables with an especially large bowl of blueberries in front of Merlin. Merlin looked up, confused. Gaius smiled gently.

"You've always been too kind, Merlin. I know now what your real favorites are."

Merlin looked rather abashed and embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry. I much prefer it this way as well. No cooking involved!"

Light laughter burst past Merlin's lips and Gaius joined in.

-M-

She stepped out of her humble hut, breathed in deeply. The sun was just becoming visible over the mountain top. The fresh green of the trees and grasses glowed in the morning light. It was verging on late summer. She was expecting a letter from her son any day now. This morning shone so promising she felt her hopes would probably be realized today. Merlin always wrote regularly and yet it had been well over a fortnight since the last letter. She clucked at the chickens and called them to breakfast before broadcasting the seed. Aleida stopped by for a moment to chat about the wellbeing of her children. "_Oh to be a young mother again_," thought Hunith. Merlin's gifts and birth status had made raising him a precarious undertaking, but the worry and heartache never outweighed the joy. He was still her pride and joy. And where _was_ that letter? She didn't worry so much anymore, at least not now that King Arthur had accepted Merlin's magic and had strengthened the bond he had with her son. It was a joyous and busy time in Merlin's life, but still...where was that letter!

As the sun settled more toward mid-day the village children began spreading the news like wildfire down the lane.

"Riders! Riders are coming!"

The villagers turned out en masse as it became clear that this was no ordinary band of travelers. Hunith smiled. Here came her letter; she could feel it. Matthew's youngest son ran ahead of the men, pointing in answer to their query, "There she is! That's Hunith!"

The heavily laden party came to a halt. A messenger dismounted, bowed and extended a letter toward her. She smiled, her letter had come. He had written. Hmm. It was thicker than usual. She thanked the man and turned away.

"Oh pardon, my Lady Hunith, this is also for you."

"More? For me?"

"Yes, my Lady. Gifts and correspondence from their Majesties King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and other members of the court."

His companion led forward his heavily laden horse and, with the assistance of the accompanying guards, began to unload packages and bags of grain. Surprised, Hunith directed them into the house. When opened, the packages revealed a cured ham, soft blankets, a new dress, and several letters from Merlin's friends telling her what a miraculous job she did raising such a challenging and amazing boy all on her own. She was a wonderful mother, they said, and they honored her for her unfailing patience, love, hard work and sacrifice. Pleased but slightly confused, she opened Merlin's letter and read about his latest mishap.

"...The worst part of it all is how humiliating and embarrassing it is to look back on it now. Sometimes when I look back on things I did or said, I just want to crawl under a rock and never come out. Astonishingly, Arthur and the knights aren't making me suffer too much even though this whole experience has provided them with loads of opportunities for teasing and generally making my life miserable. Yes! Even Gwaine and Arthur! Surprising, right? I really didn't think they had it in them to be so circumspect. Maybe we all did a bit of growing up.

I have to admit that although the past couple of weeks were disconcerting and somewhat terrifying, it was also strangely fun. (Do Not Tell Arthur!) I had the feeling that I was growing up with big brothers and a sister. Gaius was a great comfort to me and has never felt more like a father than he did these past weeks. Everyone was kind, and yet, _oh, how I missed you!_

Mum, I know Guinevere is writing you as well and I hope she remembers her promise to help me talk you into moving to Camelot. I know you're happy in Ealdor. It's home. But Camelot has become home for me and I know it could for you too. There's plenty of work to do here and no need to fear a life of idle uselessness as you've said before. I won't try to convince you through a letter but be prepared to discuss this when next you see me.

I love you and miss you so much, Mum.

All my love,

Merlin

P.S. In spite of all that happened, I didn't forget to write you last week. I'm enclosing that letter as well."

Hunith smiled as she slid a messy charcoal and ink sketch out from behind the last page. It was a picture of a boy and a woman with a flower, drawn with the charm only a child's hand can produce. A crudely scrawled label beneath the figures read 'me and mum'.

Hmmm. Perhaps it was time for a visit.

-o0o-.-The End-.-o0o-

**-.-**

**A/N: **A couple of things.

**1.** Some friends have mentioned that I should have revealed who sent the box and whether or not they were going to invade the kingdom. That was never the point of this story. I did try to make a case for that in chapter 7 and mentioned the fruitlessness of the chase in chapter 8. Also, in chapter 2 the note to Arthur specifically states that the sender believes that once Merlin is gone all magic users will unite to overthrow the king. Clearly, this is not someone waiting to invade with a personal army. Perhaps the most realistic thing about this story is that not all mysteries are solved. I hope you aren't too disappointed. For stories of a more angsty and epic nature I suggest you check out 1917farmgirl, Chariss77 or Wryter501 collections, among others.

**2.** I know some of you were hoping that Arthur would learn of the tragic story of Merlin and Freya's love at some point in this fic. Sorry.

I didn't go there for a few different reasons. But first and foremost is because in my head-canon Merlin is a Protector. He doesn't only protect Arthur's body, he protects his mental and emotional well being too and that means that he's not going to let Arthur know about his role in Freya's death if he can possibly help it. The fact that Merlin loves Freya, who is the Lady of the Lake, would likely come to light at some point but Merlin would still take great pains to ensure that his best friend never has to suffer the knowledge that she died by his hand. Merlin understands, like no one else, what that would do to Arthur.

Also, "no more secrets" does not mean "no more privacy". These are two grown men who, although they experience a multitude of deep feelings, do not comfortably/regularly/generally share and discuss them.

**3\. **So, thanks for the reviews! This was the final chapter, however, I still have two silly little pieces that are niggling at me and begging to be written and added.

Let's think of one of them as a deleted scene. We'll call it "Sir Percival and Merlin's Bunny."

The other is a story set in a far off time. We'll call it "The Once and Future Bed." Well? Merlin _did_ say he made it strong so it would never break again…

That's why I'm not yet marking this fic as complete.


	12. Short: Sir Percival and Merlin's Bunny

This took a while because the story in my head got derailed but I finally pushed it out. it's not sparkling, but it may provide some links to small happenings in the story. Thanks for the kind words of encouragement, everyone! You're good people. (I especially appreciate encouragement accompanied by virtual tea and snickerdoodles!)

**-Sir Percival and Merlin's Bunny-**

(Alternate title: Pronoun Trouble)

Percival wearily descended the stairs cuddling the sizable rabbit Gaius had demanded be taken out of his quarters. Merlin had summoned it from its forest home and now it needed to go back. At least, he thought it should go back. There was no way Gaius would allow it to stay and Merlin was in no condition to be taking on pet care. Percival hugged it tighter.

"Don't worry. We'll find you a good home."

"Oh yeah! We'll find you a great home! Hey! Where'd you get it? It looks like it'd make a good stew or maybe it'd be better roasted!" Gwaine blocked the corridor.

"Back off, Gwaine. This is Merlin's bunny."

"Merlin's?"

"Yeah. He was upset that he couldn't leave Gaius' chambers so he sort of brought the outdoors inside for a while."

"Poor little guy."

"Who? The bunny?"

"No. Merlin, of course."

"Yeah, he was pretty sad about being cooped up until he woke up and made friends with this little guy. The way they were snuggling, it was…"

"Adorable?"

Percival nodded, "adorable."

Gwaine bit his fingertips and pulled his gloves off. He reached over to pet the rabbit. The bunny startled and attempted to escape. The knight swiftly retracted his hand.

"Gwaine! He's a wild rabbit. He doesn't like people."

"Why is it so comfortable with you then?"

"We've bonded over keeping Merlin happy, I guess."

"What are your plans for it then? Are you going to keep it?"

"Keep what?" asked Leon as he rounded the corner. "Oh, a rabbit!

Leon carefully reached out and scratched under the rabbit's fluffy cheeks as Gwaine looked on in consternation. "I once had a pet rabbit."

The two knights watched in surprise as Leon continued to fuss with Merlin's bunny. Normally, one did not see Leon letting his hair down, but here he was practically schmoozing Merlin's bunny. The exhausted rabbit was not only allowing it, he was loving it.

Gwaine tried reaching over to pet it but the rabbit startled again. He pulled back in disappointment.

"Are you going to keep it?" Leon asked the big knight almost hopefully.

"No. He's Merlin's not mine. Merlin didn't want to let him go and it was tricky to get away with him. You should have seen the little guy snuggling. He was adorable."

"The bunny?"

"No, Merlin," chorused Gwaine and Percival. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway," continued the big knight, "he can't stay. I can't take care of him and Gaius won't allow him to stay in his chambers. I was just going to take him out and let him loose in the forest."

"Yeah, but he's Merlin's!" protested Gwaine. "You can't just put him back out in the forest. Next thing you know the Princess will find him on his hunt and kill him."

"Who would I find and kill?" asked Arthur rounding the corner. "Ah! Excellent! Look at that pelt! Perfect for some beautiful gloves for Guinevere! Tell cook I want the pelt and the kitchen boys should be careful not to mangle it when they butcher and skin it."

The knights pulled away from the king with shocked gasps. Gwaine's hand even moved to his sword hilt.

"No one is harming a hair on his hairy little hare head, Princess. This little guy belongs to Merlin."

The king regarded his knights as though they'd lost their minds. "It's a wild rabbit," he pointed out, flatly.

Gwaine flipped his hair and regarded the king with a warning in his brown eyes. "It's _Merlin's_ wild rabbit and we're going to set it free in the forest. We won't let you hurt him!"

"Who? The rabbit?"

"Merlin!" chorused the knights.

_Idiocy is contagious, _thought the king uncharitably as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Percival, set it loose and we'll never have to worry over it again. Did you fill Gwaine in on looking after Merlin tomorrow?"

Percival opened his mouth to respond but had to shift suddenly to maintain his grip on the restless rabbit. Gwaine grinned.

"Excellent! My turn for some Merlin-time."

"There are guidelines, Gwaine. It's not just hanging out. I'd love to set you straight on this but I'm late for meeting with the captain of the guard. Get rid of the rabbit and .."

"Hang on, Princess," interrupted Gwaine. "Which woods do you hunt in most?"

"The western woods."

"Great. We're heading east, Perce."

Arthur rolled his eyes again. Hard.

"Come with me, Leon. I've got a mission for you," the king huffed in annoyance and left.

—-

The sun had already set when the two knights left the safety of the town and entered the western woods. Gwaine bore the torch and took the lead.

"How far should we take him, do you think?" asked Percival as they trudged through the dark greenery.

"There's got to be a good spot further in. We don't want him found too easily by hungry peasants." Gwaine replied, firmly pressing on.

After another twenty minutes of walking and passing suitable locations that either one or the other of them rejected as not being quite right -too many snakes, not enough cover-, they found a log that looked what Gwaine termed "homey". Percival set the rabbit down but the bunny immediately scrambled back toward the safety of his arms, it's eyes wide and bulging.

"There's something wrong.." began Percival, then the yipping of excited fox kits reached their ears.

_Gwaine's not the only one thinking that old log looks homey. _

He scooped up the bunny, shared a glance with Gwaine and they were off again.

After carefully crossing a meandering stream for the third time, Percival began to tire of the quest. It had been a very long day. "Gwaine, stop. This little guy is pretty smart. I'd wager we can leave him here and he'll be fine finding a home for himself."

"Yeah, you're probably ri.. Look out!" shouted Gwaine, drawing his sword and throwing his arm out protectively. Startled, Percival lost his footing and stumbled backward, his arms full of terrified rabbit. Unable to help himself, he landed with a terrific splash in the stream. Luckily for the bunny, he'd thrown his arms up as he fell and the rabbit made a wild leap, landing on the opposite bank, and quickly disappeared into the underbrush.

"What was that all about!" he yelled, perturbed at the long-haired knight who stood, laughing on the bank.

"'Saw an owl. Thought he had an eye on Merlin's bunny." Grinning widely with only a touch of remorse, he reached over to help Percival clamber out of the stream.

The large man shook himself and tried to wring as much water as possible from his soaked clothes before turning and beginning to stoically trek home, his soggy boots squelching with every step.

"Sorry about that, Perce. Still! A knight sacrifices comfort and safety for a good cause, am I right?" commented Gwaine as he trotted to keep up.

Percival sniffed wetly and reached out a broad hand to shove his companion sideways. "I seem to sacrifice more when you're around, Gwaine."

"You get tomorrow off, so don't feel too bad. Hey! Maybe I'll bring Merlin out here to visit his bunny tomorrow. I bet the little guy would like that."

Percival didn't bother to ask whether he meant Merlin or the rabbit.

When the citadel towers finally came into view, Percival let out a mighty sneeze.

_Great. I hope I don't come down with a cold. _

Another sneeze.

—-

The next royal hunting trip was a bust. Arthur was beyond aggravated. Every time a rabbit was spotted, his shots were ruined by knights checking to make sure that the rabbit in question wasn't dappled brown with a sprinkling of white on its back and ears.

Merlin just bit his lip and smiled.


	13. Short: The Once and Future Bed

—**-The Once and Future Bed—-**

"And in this area we have several artifacts representing the 5th Century. Many of these pieces were found at the same site in varying conditions."

The docent gestured to the pitted, decimated remains of ancient buckles, helmets, weapons, shields and implements. A small moan of incredulous dismay sounded somewhere from the back of the crowd.

"One of the major mysteries of this find was this bed frame. Scientists are very interested in discovering the secret of its amazing preservation. It appears to be made of wood and rope, however, the strength of the fibers and materials would indicate otherwise. If this were truly a 5th century bed frame, one would expect that it would no longer be in existence due to the normal decay rate of the natural materials. It was discovered at the same level of rubble as the other items. Scientists say either the materials have been given some secret preservative treatment or an environmental anomaly has caused the miraculous preservation of this artifact, or, more likely, this is an incredibly intricate hoax."

She shook her head.

"According to legend, this is King Arthur's bed. However only rumor and oral tradition promote this story and no solid evidence confirms the fact. Historians have long debated the authenticity of the dragon crest carved into the headboard, and besides that, no one is entirely sure that King Arthur's crest was that of a dragon. His true burial place has never been located, depriving us of information confirming or disproving legend. Regardless of the crest, however, if it is an authentic 5th or 6th century piece, the size and craftsmanship would definitely point to ownership by nobility or royalty." She paused somewhat dramatically, "Hoax or Anomaly. You decide."

The docent allowed the wondering crowd a few moments to examine the exhibit before moving her tour along.

Lingering behind the group, a tall, dark-haired, young man with laughing eyes leaned toward his companion and quietly murmured, "Do you want to jump on it again for old times' sake? I know you enjoyed it. I can magic up another mattress and knock out the security cameras."

The blond man next to him seemed to shake himself free of memories then slugged the slighter man in the arm.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin."


End file.
